Fix It
by Seer of Light and Fire
Summary: Chis is injured and Wyatt goes to the past in an effort to save his brother and then drag him back to the future. He's followed however by someone who wants Chris to save Wyatt. And she's not letting Wyatt drag Chris back without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

Fixing It

Chapter One: Two the Past We Go

Author's Note: I'm going to apologize now for the fact that about half of the characters for this fic are probably going to end up being OCs and that one or two might even be Mary/Gary Sues. I'm sorry, but it's almost unavoidable. I can't figure out how to do my plot otherwise.

Chris gasped in pain as he was thrown into the wall. Paige, Phoebe and Piper were fighting four other demons and he was trying to deal with the other two. He threw the one demon into the staircase with his telekinesis and managed to twist out of the way of the other demon's attack. He glanced over to the girls and saw Paige get hit in the stomach by one of the demons and Piper finally blowing up another. Phoebe was dodging attacks and throwing various potions to little or no effect.

While he was distracted the two demons he was dealing with managed to surprise attack him. With a sudden shout of pain he felt a knife stab through his stomach. He smashed both demons into the wall closest to Piper who quickly blew them up. Paige had managed to deal with another demon and Phoebe had finally found potions able to blow up the last demon.

Chris collapsed to the floor, trying to stop himself from bleeding out. He knew he wasn't succeeding though; he could feel darkness sinking in and remembered that the demons had managed to stab him towards the beginning of the fight in shoulder. He had lost a lot of blood already and hadn't thought about it in the heat of the battle. Now that the fight was over he could feel every injury, included what felt like a broken rib and a black eye. He could feel the blood pooling on the floor beneath him. Finally he succumbed to unconsciousness as one last thought ran through his mind.

_Sorry Wyatt. Looks like I won't be saving you after all. _

Piper turned around to see how Chris was. She had heard him shout but was more concerned about dealing with the demons than paying attention to her pain in the ass whitelighter. They had been trying to grab Wyatt, but his shield had come up and prevented that from happening.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the shape he was in. As much as she disliked him she still didn't want to see him lying down in a pool of blood. She abstractly heard Phoebe scream of horror. Paige and she both rushed over and turned Chris on his back. The knife wound had gone all the way through and was pretty much gushing blood.

"Leo," she screamed. "LEO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW, CHRIS IS DYING!"

Leo didn't appear. She glanced back over at Chris and saw that he was steadily paling. He had lost so much blood that she knew he wouldn't be alive much longer.

"LEO! HELP!"

Almost twenty years in the future Wyatt gasped in sudden pain. A sudden ache had formed in his shoulder and stomach from injuries he didn't have. All he could think was _Chris. Chris is hurt. What happened to Chris? Why'd he suddenly drop the block on their connection?_

A whisper crossed the bond, straining to reach his mind so far in the future.

_Sorry Wyatt. Looks like I won't be saving you after all. _

His blue eyes widened in horror. Chris was dying. His little brother was going to die and he wasn't going to see him ever again.

Wyatt ran over to his closet where he kept the Book of Shadows. He swore softly when he remembered that Chris had torn out the spell to take someone to the past.

"I'm the most powerful witch to ever be born, I can write a goddamn spell to take me to the past," he muttered. He quickly came up with a spell, not knowing if it would actually do him any good. Wyatt also orbed Excalibur to him, not knowing if he was going to be running into a fight in the past or not.

_In this time and in the place_

_To the past I must embrace_

_Take me to what I need to see_

_Take me now so mote it be_

Wyatt disappeared in a glow of white lights.

Kalisandra Wheldon Morgenstern jerked her head up when she felt the sudden shift in magic that signaled someone going to the past. After that royal fuck up with Bianca bringing Chris back to the future on Wyatt's orders her father had managed to find a spell able of alerting her to when someone was time traveling. A part of her wished that they had found the spell earlier so as to prevent Bianca from bringing the Chris back to the future and almost dying in the process. Wyatt, for some reason unknown to her had healed Bianca. She and other members of the Resistance had managed to get Bianca away from Wyatt this time.

"Mel? Mel! We've got a problem," Kali shouted. She rushed out of her study where she had been making plans for the next attack on Wyatt's forces. They were slowly taking back some areas from his control but it was vital that everything was planned out just so. His forces vastly outnumbered their own and they couldn't lose any more people.

Her father was in the main room with Melinda Hallowell, Chris's younger sister. She refused to think of the younger woman as related to Wyatt at all; she tried to think of Wyatt as being separate from all of the Hallowells. He had pretty much spit on his entire family's legacy and that horrified her to a degree that confused most people. Most people couldn't understand why a darklighter would be so appalled by Wyatt's actions, or why she would be helping the Resistance.

And that was just what she was doing. Along with her father and a surprising number of the older demon clans they were fighting along with the Resistance. The main problem however was that enough of the younger and some of the more powerful clans had sided with him so they didn't have enough firepower on their own to deal with Wyatt themselves. The demons that had joined the Resistance were ones that refused to follow a witch that was from a good family like the Hallowells. It was an uneasy alliance but a necessary one none the less.

"Kali," asked Melinda in concern, "what's wrong, what's happened?" She knew that Kali could now register when people where going back and forth through time and that made her stomach clench.

"Wyatt's gone to the past," Kali said frightened. "I don't know why but I'd assume it's to drag Chris back."

"Fuck," breathed Melinda. "Fuck, if he does that we're screwed. Wyatt can't be saved if Chris isn't in the past; he needs to be there."

Kali gave her a tight look. "I know. Someone has to go to the past and I don't know who that should be."

What neither mentioned was the fact that there really wasn't anyone that could be spared to going to the past. None of the Charmed Ones were alive; by the time Chris was eighteen they had all been killed by demons. With Piper's death on Chris's fourteenth birthday the Power of Three was gone and neither Paige nor Phoebe had managed to live much longer. Kali privately was amazed it had taken four years for all three sisters to die; she would have thought it would have taken longer.

On top of none of the Charmed Ones being alive, almost none of their children or husbands were alive. Oh, Leo was still around but he was useless. Kali and Mel both pretty much ignored his existence. Cole and Prue, their only daughter had died not long after Phoebe when trying to avenge her and Henry had been killed at the same time as Paige. So had both of their daughters. Of the Hallowell children only Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and Ben remained and Ben wasn't even able to do anything anymore. For the past year or so he had been in a coma; no one thought he would ever be coming out of it. Mel couldn't go to the past because she needed to stay behind and lead the Resistance. It would probably fall apart without her there. Even though she lacked Chris's skill as a leader people felt safer following one of the last Hallowells.

"I'll go," Kali finally said. Melinda opened her mouth to argue. "I have to be the one to go Mel, you can't go to the past and I'm really the only option; no one else can be spared. My dad can lead the demons. They respect him and he'll keep to the alliance, you know he will. Dad knows Wyatt can't turn evil."

Mel nodded unwillingly. She really didn't want the other woman to go to the past; even though she and Kali had a shaky friendship she trusted the other woman. Mel had seen firsthand just how much she hated what Wyatt had become.

"Alright. We have a problem though, we don't have a spell."

Dirk Morgenstern coughed slightly. Both women jumped; they had forgotten he was in the room with them.

"If I may make a suggested? Kali, your mother's grimoire may have a time travel spell. I can't see why anyone in your family wouldn't have created a spell."

Kali nodded orbing the book to her. She was half darklighter and half witch. Someone had once jokingly referred to her as being the exact opposite of Chris, Wyatt and Melinda. Now though Wyatt was more like her since he had given up his whitelighter abilities.

She flicked the pages of the book rapidly, nodding when she came across a time travel spell.

"Alright," she said. "I've got one."

"Grab some of your weapons," Dirk ordered. "Don't walk weaponless into something that could end up in a fight. You're weaker than Wyatt; one of your daggers may be the only thing to save you and bring the grimoire with you as well. You may just need it."

She nodded silently and orbed into her bedroom. Kali quickly slipped several daggers into different hiding places on her body. She grabbed a bag and quickly shoved some of her clothes into it. Within a few minutes she was ready to go. Kali orbed back to the main room.

Mel and her father were both tense. Both of them weren't happy about her going to the past but knew she needed to. The Charmed Ones weren't going to trust her but she didn't exactly need them to; she just needed to prevent Wyatt from grabbing Chris. The only reason she had event taken the book or clothes was if Wyatt decided to do anything in the past and she needed to stick around to deal with it.

"Hopefully I'll see you soon," she said with a tight smile.

_In this hour _

_I call upon the Wheldon power_

_Take me back in time and space_

_Take me to the needed place. _

Kali disappeared in a soft spiral of grey lights. Both Dirk and Melinda sighed.

"I really hope she can stop Wyatt."

"Yeah, me too."

Wyatt appeared in the attic near the Book of Shadows. He concentrated on Chris and could sense his life flickering away down stairs. He could also vaguely hear his mother shouting for his father. It was just like him to not come when there was an emergency. Wyatt orbed downstairs behind his mother and quickly took in the chaos down there. Blast marks covered the walls and there was broken furniture all over the place.

He gasped when he saw the shape his brother was in. Chris looked like hell and it looked like he wouldn't be alive within the next ten minutes. His aunts were trying to stem the blood flow and his mother continued to call for his father. None of them had noticed his entrance which was probably a good thing. They would have freaked out at the sight of his black orbs.

"What the hell happened here?"

Piper yelped when she suddenly heard a voice she didn't know behind her. She quickly spun around to face a tall man dressed in all black. He had almost shoulder length, curly blond hair and blue eyes. A sword was strapped across his back. Something about his appearance struck her as familiar but she couldn't figure out what.

"Who the hell are you," Paige demanded form her place on the floor. She was trying to keep Chris from leaking out anymore but she could tell it was futile. The neurotic whitelighter would be dead soon.

"Who I am doesn't matter. What the hell happened to Chris?"the man demanded.

"How do you know future boy," demanded Piper.

"That doesn't matter right now," Wyatt snapped. "What does matter is Chris is dying. Where the hell is Leo? Actually, you know what, never mind."

He stalked over to where Chris was bleeding out. Both of his aunts tried to block him but he used his telekinesis to gently move them out of the way.

Wyatt kneeled down and healed his unconscious brother. The one whitelighter power he had never given up was healing; it was too useful a power to lose and times like this proved it to him.

He watched as Chris's green eyes blinked open, hazy at first. They quickly became sharp though as he realized just who was leaning over him.

Chris woke up the see one of the least welcomed sights he would have seen. Wyatt.

"What the hell are you doing here," he snapped.

"Saving your ass," his brother snapped back. "And now I'm taking you back."

Wyatt went to grab his brother's arm. He stilled however when he felt a dagger press against his throat.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that," a voice that both brothers knew.

"Kalisandra."

Kali breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she had managed to reach Wyatt before he could drag Chris to the future. She knew she was lucky that she had managed to sneak up behind him without his shield coming up. For some strange reason he had to consciously bring up his shield around him. Kali and her father had suspicions as to why this was.

"Let go of Chris right now and I won't slit your damn throat," she hissed. She wasn't surprised however when he threw her into a wall. He pinned her there. A part of her had suspected he would the second she had place her dagger to his throat. However it had done what she had wanted to happen; he let go of Chris.

She watched Chris orb over to his mother and his aunts. They had moved closer together for safety and seemed to be trying to figure out what to do.

"Kali," Wyatt said as he walked over to her. "How the hell did you manage to follow me here?"

"Your family isn't exactly the only one to have created time traveling spells," she informed him. "My family does shit like that too."

Wyatt placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. Her light blue eyes stared at him defiantly.

A part of Wyatt was actually happy to see Kali. He had been drawn to the woman since they were teenagers. The first time they had met he thought she was trying to kill him. By their third meeting he realized that she was playing with him, maybe even flirting with him. When he took over the Underworld and then Earth he had expected her to join him. He was stunned when she joined the Resistance instead.

The rest of Wyatt was angry to see Kali for that exact reason. He hated the fact that she, like Chris, Ben and Melinda hadn't joined him. In the case of the other three it was because they were family; in the case of Kali it was because he had actually fallen in love with her. The fact that all of them had rejected him hurt much more than he was willing to admit.

"Why are you here Kali?" he asked, ignoring the rest of his family. Lazily he brought up his shield so as to speak to her uninterrupted. It wouldn't do for one of them to get the drop on him.

"What do you think I'm doing here," Kali asked dryly.

"Coming to tell me your joining me and going to help me bring Chris back?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Pity. Good thing I'm going to give neither of you a choice of what's going on; both of you are coming back with me."

"No we're not," Kali replied. A sudden smirk crossed her lips. "And it's good to see you're just as shitty a planner as your were when we were younger."

He opened his mouth to demand what she went. Before he could do so however she threw him back, surprising him enough that he let go of her. He had forgotten that even though she was trapped in his shield with him she was still able to use her powers just fine. He dropped his shield as he was thrown back.


	2. Chapter 2

Fix It

Chapter Two: Of Sons Unknown and Known

Wyatt slammed into the wall hard. His blue eyes narrowed in rage; he hated someone getting the drop on him. Kali was smirking at him stepping away from the wall where she had been pinned. She then turned her head slightly to look at Chris and his family. Piper was now clutching baby Wyatt.

"You guys are going to need to get out of here," she warned. "I can hold him off for a bit but you can't stay here. Get out now and I'll contact you when it's safe to return."

She then threw an energy ball at Wyatt. He had been just about to move against his brother. Wyatt brought up his shield in time to deal with it and lobbed one of his own which she twisted away from. Both could hear the others orb out and away.

"Looks like I've won that round," Kali said in satisfaction.

"Not really," responded Wyatt with a cold smile. "You're still stuck here and I'm going to drag you back to the future; I can always come back for Chris."

"Guess what? That's not happening," snapped Kali. There wasn't a chance in hell that she was letting him take her anywhere. She had managed to avoid being caught by him for years and that wasn't about to change now.

She threw a fire ball at him this time which he was forced to dodge. She made to orb out herself .

"Oh no you don't," Wyatt murmured.

He stuck his hand into her orbs, grabbing her and preventing her from orbing. She made a pained sound when he did this; for some reason that he had never figured out it actually hurt her when someone grabbed her orbs.

Her blue eyes looked frightened now. Several strands of blond hair covered her face, making her look younger and even more afraid. She didn't know how to get away with his hand on her arm short of an energy or fire ball. After getting her orbs grabbed though her powers were a bit off which was a major problem at the moment. Wyatt watched her eyes close as she tried to regain her balance.

_You magic I wish bound_

_ Do as I say and do it now_

_ Before a way around can be found_

Wyatt cast the fasted binding spell he could think of. It was relatively easy to break but only if it was another person doing so.

"Fuck," breathed Kali. Now she was officially screwed. He orbed them both up to the attic and he began to draw on the wall. Wyatt used his telekinesis to pin her down.

Chris, the Charmed Ones and baby Wyatt all reappeared in the back office of P3 where he had been staying. Chris had his hand on his mom and had teleported her and baby Wyatt. Paige had orbed herself and Phoebe. Piper turned to face Chris then, her sisters at her back.

"Who the hell were they," Piper demanded.

Chris bit his lip, unsure of how to answer. He could tell them one of two things; that the one person was adult Wyatt, the Source of Evil in the future and the other was Kalisandra Wheldon Morgenstern, another Resistance leader and a demon. The other was that he would still say that Wyatt was the Source of Evil, but not mention his real name and just refer to Kalisandra as being a member of the Resistance.

Unfortunately since Kali had already used here powers there were going to be questions about just what she was. After dealing with Bianca they weren't going to deal well with anyone from his time who had demonic powers or were demons. Including in on that issue was the fact that Kali and Bianca were actually cousins; Kali's mom and Bianca's dad has been siblings.

"Um…."

Piper did_ not_ like the conflicted expression on her whitelighter's face. She could tell in this situation that he was trying to figure out what lie to tell. Then she took a closer look and realized he was trying to decid if he should tell them the truth. That made her more than a little nervous; what could be so bad about the truth in this situation?

"Chris," she interrupted. "Just tell us the truth"

Chris could feel a bubble of almost hysterical laughter form in his throat. Tell them the truth? They wouldn't believe the truth and would say he's lying if he did tell them. On the other hand, the lie could blow up in his face. Wyatt, for all him being the Source of Evil was actually a really shitty liar. Wyatt also probably wouldn't care about revealing details of the future to their mom and aunts, especially if he could get Chris in trouble or get attention from their mom. Chris knew that Wyatt, like himself missed their mom dearly.

"Trust me on this Piper," Chris started. "You don't want to hear the truth in this situation.

"It can't be that bad," Piper said. "It's not like that was Wyatt."

Chris just looked away.

Piper felt like someone just punched her in the stomach when Chris fell silent. No, that couldn't be her baby, that darklighter look-alike. Her baby was supposed to be the strongest force of Good (with a capital G) not Evil!

"You're lying," Piper said, shaking her head. "You're lying. You've got to be lying. My baby isn't evil! He's going to be the strongest force for good!"

Chris looked back at her, green eyes sad.

"That's what we all thought was going to happen. Then when he turns eighteen it's discovered he's been unifying most of the Underworld since he was sixteen and had finally succeed. When he's eighteen he's the Source of all Evil and the world is fucked. For me it's been seven years, five of those leading the Resistance against him."

Piper just continued to shake her head. Chris had to be lying, he had to be.

She noticed as a strange expression crossed Chris's face. It was one of confusion followed rapidly by one of worry. He orbed out without a word.

Chris orbed back to the Manor. Wyatt now had Kali pinned to the wall in the attic as he drew a triquetra on the wall behind the Book of Shadows. At Kali's feet was a bag, one that she had likely packed in case she was stuck here in the past. She looked incredibly pissed and more than a little frightened. Chris could sense that Wyatt had managed to bind her powers and was probably about to drag her back to the future and trap her somewhere in his fortress.

"Wyatt, let go of Kali now," demanded Chris. "You're not taking either of us to the future." A part of Chris noted that Kali had said virtually the same lines only twenty minutes earlier when Wyatt and she first reached the past.

Wyatt just turned to face his younger brother, a condescending look on his face.

"And just how do you think you're going to stop me? I've got Kali's powers bound and we both already know you aren't a match for me in raw power, especially not with Excalibur here," Wyatt reminded him.

This was the first time Chris noticed his brother had the weapon strapped to his back. He noticed the past sword was still stuck in the stone.

Kali snorted slightly. "You're damn lucky my powers are bound asshole. Otherwise we would be kicking your ass."

Wyatt seemed to be ignoring her, but Chris could see the tightening around his brother's mouth. What Kali said was true. Combined the two of them probably would be able to at least hurt him badly enough that he wouldn't be able to take them back to the future.

Chris noticed a sudden glowing beyond the Book where Wyatt had begun to draw. It had to be a portal to the past since Wyatt hadn't begun the spell for the future. His eyes widened in shock though at who came through.

Only five minutes after Kali left for the past Bianca walked into the main room where Dirk and Mel still where. Again the two had their heads down and were looking over a map stuck to the table. Both quietly discussed battle plans. Bianca felt a pang of hurt at the sight. Only a year ago it would have been Ben, Chris, Kali and Dirk doing this. Now of the original four it was Dirk and Mel had taken the place of both her older brother and cousin.

"Hey, where's Kali," Bianca asked curious.

"In the past," Mel responded looking up. She actually liked her brother's fiancé. The only reason she had betrayed him was in an effort to save him and she hadn't revealed any information about the Resistance.

Bianca blinked in confusion. "In the past? What's she doing there?"

"Wyatt has gone back to the past. Kali followed so as to prevent him from dragging Chris back to the future and preventing him from being saved," replied Dirk. He had yet to look up from the map.

"Fuck."

"Yeah, that was our reaction too," Mel said with a wry smile. "Not like we had much choice in who to send back. You and I can't for obvious reasons and Ben is still in a coma. Kali was literally the only one available to do this since Dirk can take up her position."

Bianca just closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She knew just how true that was. She then opened them determinedly.

"I'm going to the past too; Chris and Kali are going to need back up."

Mel opened her mouth to argue.

"That's a terrible idea," said Dirk, startling both women. He gave them both amused looks at their reactions; Dirk always found it hilarious that people could forget he was in the room when he was one of the strongest demons in the Underworld.

"I know," Bianca replied. "But you know as well as I do that Wyatt will do his best to drag both of them back. Another person may be just what is needed to stop that."

Mel bit her lip. This conversation was really starting to sound reminiscent to the one she had had less than a half an hour ago with Kali.

"Fine," she finally said. "But this time we really have no spell."

All three of them frowned at this. They had forgotten that rather pertinent detail which was especially problematic if they had to send people to the past.

I'll try to write one," Dirk said. Both women looked at him strangely. "I'm a three hundred year old demon, I have used magic before," he said peevishly. It did bother him that people seemed to forget that.

Bianca and Mel winced. They knew they had managed to annoy Dirk this time. It didn't really bother him when people forgot he was there, but it did bother him when they forgot what he was.

Dirk rolled his eyes and began to write the spell. It only took him two tries in about a minute to have something he liked. Bianca privately thought it was because they annoyed him that he didn't roll one out immediately. As he had pointed out he was a three hundred plus demon. He probably had a few memorized.

"Got get whatever you're going to take to the past with you, a change of clothes, athamas, etcetera," Dirk ordered.

Bianca shimmered out and shimmered back almost immediately. She had the habit of keeping a packed bag at all times.

Dirk silently handed her the spell. In those few seconds he also made a spare copy for himself.

"The spell must be cast at the Manor. It's night here so you should be able to avoid any tour groups or Wyatt's guards."

Bianca shimmered over and stood in front of the triquetra that was still drawn on the wall.

_To the past I must go_

_Take me now _

_Don't be slow_

She stepped through the glowing portal into the past.

Wyatt noticed his little brother's eyes open in shock but didn't have time to ask why. A small body suddenly slammed into his back knocking him over and making him lose his concentration on holding Kali. The body moved away from him as he pitched forward and Chris scrambled away.

"Bianca," said Chris in shock. He couldn't believe she was alive, it was too unreal.

"Hi baby," she said with a smile. It felt like so long since she had seen him. The last time….she really hadn't been right in the head. She would never have done that otherwise. She walked close to him and put her hand on his cheek. His green eyes looked so amazed, so happy.

Wyatt hated looking at them, hated seeing his brother so happy like that. He hated that he could get the woman he loved and the one he loved would probably attempt to kill him. Wyatt slid hard eyes over to Kali who was smiling softly at her cousin and Chris's reunion. He hated that she hated him.

Kali coughed, getting Chris and Bianca's attentions. "Could you guys give me a hand? Wyatt sort of bound my powers and he's probably going to move the second he stops glaring at both of you."

Both Bianca and Chris turned to glance at Wyatt and see yes, he does look like he's about to maim them and yes, they should probably unbind Kali now.

_What is bound_

_Unbind_

_At a claps sound_

Chris then clapped his hands and Kali found her magic following back through her body. She rolled her neck, stretching her muscles.

"Can I just say, that spell sounds no less stupid every time I hear it," Bianca commented.

"Yeah, can't exactly argue with that," Chris agreed.

"Umm, guys? Pissed of Source," Kali said pointing. Wyatt had finally gotten up and stopped glaring at Chris and Bianca as Chris unbound her powers.

Wyatt hurled an energy ball at Bianca which she rolled out of the way of. Chris threw a heavy box at him, forcing Wyatt to bring up his shield and Kali began to pelt it with fireballs. She was serious starting to contemplate if she could set Wyatt on fire within his barrier. Her main power was that of a firestarter and this would be a good time to see just how far that power went.

She was forced to abort that plan however as she had to dodge another of Wyatt's energy balls. Those things hurt like hell when you got hit by them. Most demons would be killed by it but she knew two things; he wouldn't use lethal voltage on any of the people in this room and she was a powerful enough demon that it wouldn't do anything. As a darklighter-witch hybrid it was incredibly hard to kill her. Thankfully.

Chris was throwing more things at his brother and ducking any attacks that came his way. He could see Bianca poised to try and take his brother's powers if she got the chance. Kali was still hurling fire and energy balls at his brother's barrier. It was slowly but surely starting to flicker, the power needed to keep it up waning from their attacks. A part of him was grateful that Kali was as powerful as she was; he knew that alone he and Bianca probably couldn't have done it and as long as Kali was there he was fine.

Back at P3 the Charmed Ones were mulling over the information Chris had let slip. They knew Chris had come back to stop some great evil from getting to Wyatt but they hadn't known that that evil was actually Wyatt himself. From what little hints Chris had inadvertently given them, they knew the future was a terrible, terrible place. None of them could believe that Wyatt could have caused that.

"He has to be lying," Piper said brokenly. "He has to be! My baby can't be evil!"

"Sweetie," Phoebe began.

"Don't sweetie me Phoebe," snapped Piper. "I've just been told, by our whitelighter that my son is going to be evil!"

"You know what strikes me as strange," Paige said suddenly. "Why was Wyatt attempting to take Chris back to the future? What's so important about Chris?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, that struck me as weird to. Also, who was that girl who stopped him? The blond chick?"

"Someone they both knew," Piper said. "Both of them referred to her as Kalisandra."

Phoebe bit her lower lip. "I don't think she was human. I'm not even sure she was a witch. Did any of you see her walk in at all?"

Both other sisters shook their heads. They could slowly see where Phoebe was going.

"Do you think she's a demon?" asked Piper in concern. "Because if she is, maybe that means Chris is lying and that he's the one working with demons."

Paige shook her head. "I don't think that's the case unfortunately. I just thought about it, but did either of you notice that Wyatt's shield was black?"

"No," Piper said hoarsely, "no I didn't. Phoebe nodded her head in agreement. She hadn't noticed that either.

"We need to go back to the Manor. I have a feeling that's where Chris, Wyatt and that girl still are."

Paige touched both of her sisters' shoulders and orbed into the attic of the Manor. What they saw surprised them.


	3. Chapter 3

Fix It

Chapter Three: Of White and Dark

Piper's mouth dropped open at the sight of the trashed attic. Her eyes bugged out though when she noticed adult Wyatt being straddled by the woman who had prevented him from dragging Chris back to the future. She had a dagger to his throat. Chris was giving her an almost amused look and Bianca…..

"What's going on here," Piper shouted.

The four looked over to where the Charmed Ones had appeared. Bianca looked nervous, Chris looked frustrated, Kalisandra looked amused and Wyatt looked like he was trying to decide between emotions, none of which she could figure out. His one hand though seemed to be inching towards Kalisandra's thigh. She evidently noticed though when she stabbed her dagger into the floor in a silent warning right next to it.

"Well," started Kali, "he's trying to force both myself and Chris back to the future. I'm not quite sure how or why Bianca came back though she did make a good distraction. We fought, I've got him pinned and he's a bit low on juice so I don't think he can even do a time spell at the moment. That enough for you," finished Kali.

Piper glared at her almost flippant tone. Something about the younger woman grated at her.

"No, not really. How the hell do you all know Wyatt?"

Unsure glances were exchanged around the room. It seemed that none of them had quite figured out what to say. Even Wyatt looked a bit unsure of what to do.

Chris bit his lip. He really wasn't sure what to say 'Hey Piper, guess what? I'm actually Wyatt's little brother, another kid that you actually haven't even gotten pregnant with yet! And you remember Bianca, my fiancée who he tortured and made try to drag me back to the future. Oh and Kali? She's a powerful demon, a fellow member of the Resistance and possibly Wyatt's soul mate.' That would go over real well.

Wyatt suddenly began to speak, making the other three freeze.

"Well, something tells me Chris has already let it slip that I'm Wyatt and the Source by the way you're all looking at me," he said calmly. "Or maybe it's because I have a hot blond in skin tight blue jeans on top of me." Kali absentmindedly slapped his chest in response. She was actually looking at the Halliwells and not really paying attention to him. Piper did notice with interest that he didn't really react to her hit.

"She," he said nodding in Kali's direction, "is Kalisandra Morgenstern. She's half dark witch and half darklighter. I've known her for the better part of my life since I thought when she was younger that she was trying to kill me; she wasn't."

Kali gave him a dry look. "I'm sort of regretting that now," she informed him. Chris was one of the few people who knew she wasn't telling the truth. She would have regretted it.

Piper looked about to freak out again. This girl was….

"Wait," said Paige, "did you just say dark witch, darklighter? Like the exact opposite of you and Chris?"

"Yes," Wyatt replied. "That is exactly what she is"

Kali now looked a bit uncomfortable. She knew she was hard to kill, really hard to kill, but she didn't feel like tempting any of the sisters. She thought they might just try though. She worried her bottom lip.

Phoebe almost felt bad for the young woman. She hadn't taken an empathy suppressant potion so she actually could feel her emotions. Kali was in parts frightened, worried….love? Why was she feeling love? Phoebe looked closer at Kali and Wyatt and noticed their body language. And that Wyatt's hand was creeping towards Kali's thigh. Again.

"Wyatt. Hand. Stop now," Kali snapped. She really didn't feel like being groped.

"Alright, everyone focus," said Paige, hoping to prevent bloodshed. It looked sort of like that would happen soon if Wyatt didn't stop his attempts to touch Kali. Chris and Bianca both looked about ready to attack and Kali looked like she was contemplating stabbing Wyatt's hand and not just giving him warnings.

"What's Bianca doing here?" Piper demanded. That was actually what bothered her the most. Chris had told her that Bianca was dead and that didn't seem true.

"Actually, I'd like to know that too," Kali said with a frown. "How'd you get back anyway? I know Chris took the spell that was in the Book of Shadows and I have the grimoire."

"You're dad had a spell," Bianca informed her. "I came back when Mel told me you had come back in time to help Chris. She said that you had felt Wyatt go to the past and were afraid that he was going to try to drag Chris back. I came back to help you because I was afraid he would succeed and that you two would need help."

Paige asked the other question that was bothering all three sisters. "How are you even alive? Chris was sure you were dead."

"I healed her," Wyatt said from the floor. Kali still had him pinned for all his attempts to touch her.

_Why, _Chris demanded through their bond.

_I don't know, maybe because she's your fiancée? _Wyatt responded snarky.

Piper felt nervous when she noticed both Wyatt and Chris zone out. She really hoped they weren't about to start fighting again. Absently she began to rock baby Wyatt who had started to fuss. Then he orbed out of her arms and…was cuddling Kali. Who just looked confused.

"Um, why is baby Wyatt cuddling me," Kali asked confusion.

Chris looked over in amusement. "Maybe for the same reason Wyatt's barrier never comes up around you even when it looks like you're about to maim him."

Kali just gave him an unamused look. Though she was unconsciously cuddling the baby back. Big Wyatt looked jealous of mini-him. He wanted Kali to be cuddling him but he knew that wasn't happening.

Piper looked close to hyperventilating now. Wyatt was in the hands of a demon, who was straddling his older self who was evil and Wyatt had actually orbed to Kali without her saying anything. Kali noticed Piper's likely nervous breakdown and finally got off of Wyatt and walked over to her and silently handed baby Wyatt over.

Leo was frustrated with the other Elders; they had pretty much silenced any calls from the Charmed Ones, claiming if any emergency that Chris would be able to handle it. Michael, one of the oldest Elders was actually upset with the Elder who had decided this because he remembered that Chris couldn't heal. If one of the Charmed Ones had a life threatening injury Chris would be of no use.

He could sense the girls were in the attic with Chris; there were three magic signitures that he didn't really recognize but two of them felt vaguely familiar. He orbed down and was confused by what he saw.

There was a woman with long blond hair wearing skin tight blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt handing a freaked out Piper Wyatt. Chris was standing next to a very much alive Bianca and a strange blond haired man dressed in all black was standing up from the floor. His eyes seemed to flicker between Chris and the blond woman.

"What's going on here," Leo asked.

"Oh, now you show up," snipped Paige. "Not when Chris was damn near dead."

Leo's green eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, Chris was dying? One of the Elders pretty much silenced any calls I was getting down here. I couldn't hear any of you," he explained.

Piper gave him an unhappy look. The blond haired woman had walked over to where Chris and Bianca were standing. The blond man was standing near the Book of Shadows. All four also gave him displeased looks.

"We're lucky he showed up," Piper said, pointing to the blond man. "He healed Chris."

Leo gave the other man a strange look. He didn't look like any whitelighter or Elder he knew. Also, neither type would be wearing black anyway; made them look too much like a demon.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"Wyatt."

Wyatt felt satisfied by the shell-shocked look on his father's face. He hated the man for practically abandoning their family and for ignoring Chris for most of his life. That had ended up costing their mom's life when he ignored Chris's cries for help and almost cost Chris his own life. He could sense a feeling of amusement from Chris at their father's reaction.

Kali was giving Leo a blank look. He knew that she dislike Leo as well. As someone who was raised by her father and was still extremely close to him it was almost anathema for her to see a father ignore his children. Mel had barely gotten more attention than Chris and that was only because she was part of the new generation of Charmed Ones.

"Umm, who is she," Leo asked, still in a stunned state. Wyatt doubted that he really even knew what he was asking or would be able to register the comment.

This time Kali actually got the chance to respond. "I'm Kalisandra Morgenstern," she said with a faint smile.

Leo looked like someone had punched him in the stomach at that. Wyatt knew the Elders had a theory about the Morgenstern family actually being descended from Lucifer Morningstar, a fallen Elder. Wyatt knew that this was actually true since he had asked the older demon clans who had verified the information.

"As in descended from Lucifer," Leo asked faintly.

Kali just smiled mysteriously.

Deep within the Underworld Dirk Morgenstern focused on a strange power. It felt almost identical to his toddler daughter's magic. The only difference was that this power was matured. That was something that made him very nervous; he knew that the Charmed Ones' whitelighter was from the future. He was frightened by what that could signify that his daughter may have come back in time.

"Braddock," Dirk shouted.

Braddock, one of the members of his clan darkorbed in front of him and knelt in a bow.

"Find Azmeon for me and tell him I need to speak to him."

Braddock nodded and orbed out of the room to go find the other demon.

Dirk was a well respected and powerful figure in the Underworld. Dirk was one of the few demons who able to ignore any Source that had appeared in the past three hundred years or so. The other was his ally and friend Azmeon another powerful demon. Another was the demon Sammael, but that was a combination of his power and the fact that no one ever knew where the hell he was. Most Sources weren't willing to hunt down Sammael and potentially be killed. It was sort of stupid. It was the same reason almost none ever went after either Dirk or Azmeon.

A demon shimmered into the room. It was Azmeon. The man had a shaved head and dark green eyes. He was Caucasian in appearance and had red and black clan tattoos on his neck and shoulders. Azmeon gave his old friend a smile.

"Hello Dirk, what's the issue?" he asked.

"Have you noticed a strange power appear in the past hour," Dirk questioned.

"Yes. It oddly reminded me of little Kali."

Dirk had a grim expression. "I thought so as well. I wish I knew where Sam is. His advice would be invaluable in this situation."

"The fact that he's prophetic would also help," Azmeon pointed out dryly.

"Yeah. What do you think I should do Az," he asked. "I'm really unsure of what to do, to see if it's a future Kali or if it's someone who is able to mimic her power signature."

"I would suggest you check this out. If it is someone who is imitating Kali it may be someone who wants to kidnap her or kill her."

Both men looked over to where the toddler was playing. She was giggling as she played with her dolls. Then she set one on fire.

"You know, you really need to get her to stop doing that."

"Yeah, I know."

Back at Halliwell Manor they had all moved downstairs. None of the sisters were comfortable about having a demon, an assassin witch and apparently the Source of all Evil from the future near the Book. Chris was leaning against a wall and holding Bianca. He couldn't stop touching her, not fully believing that she was there. Phoebe gave them a slight smile. She could actually feel their love, it was overriding any potions they had taken.

"So, explanations people," Piper requested.

Kali blinked. "What other information do you want?"

"How about why are you helping Chris for starters. If Wyatt's the Source and you're a demon shouldn't you be on his side?" asked Paige.

"There were several clans of demons that don't acknowledge Wyatt as being the Source. Those that don't joined the Resistance; as one of the strongest demons I lead the entire demonic portion of the Resistance."

Wyatt was scowling at the floor, eyes refusing to meet any other persons. He hated being reminded of that.

"Better question even," Piper said, "why did you come back to save Chris?" This one was directed to Wyatt.

He just glared at her and refused to respond. He could tell by her question that she didn't know who Chris was in relation to her and he wasn't about to reveal that at the moment. It was too useful a card to have in his hands.

Piper threw up her hands in exasperation. She could tell she would be getting nothing out of him. She didn't even bother trying Chris since she knew he would never tell her anything anyway. Bianca wouldn't say anything either she suspected. The girl's loyalty seemed to be with Chris and maybe Kali.

She noticed Kali shifting her weight in an almost uncomfortable manner. Piper realized how awkward a position she was in. Unlike Chris, Bianca or Wyatt she didn't really know anyone in the Manor from this time. For all she knew, Kali may not have even been born yet, it was hard for her to tell what the young woman's age actually was. She was assuming she was about 22, 23 tops. Like with Chris she was a displaced time traveler, but one who they would be even less likely to trust due to that whole being a demon thing.

Kali was biting her lip again. "I have to go," she announced suddenly. Before anyone else could comment she darkorbed out of the house and over to a cliff in the Sierra Nevada mountains. She looked over the landscape and was thoughtful. It was strange being back in time and seeing everything looking normal, not destroyed by Wyatt. It felt strange to be able to come back here and be able to just sit and think; Wyatt had for some strange reason decided that the Sierra Nevada made a perfect place for one of his bases. She thought he had done that move just to piss her off.

She sat down on the ground and just wanted to think for a while, try to get her emotions in order. It was hard being near Wyatt; her emotions were so incredibly screwed up in dealing with him that it wasn't even funny. Kali brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. It had all been so much easier when they were younger, back when Piper Halliwell had still been alive and Wyatt had been on the side of Good.

Kali brought her head back up and looked out over the horizon again still thinking. She stilled though when she felt a knife at her throat.

"Now, who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Fix It

Author's Note: Okay, a few things. This is actually going to be the first story in a series called Temporal Shifts. There is going to be two, maybe three major parts. One of those will take place in the Changed Future and the third, which is the shakiest possibility will be a crossover piece. There will be some side pieces to the main story, including fleshing out of some details that will take away from the main part of the story. I finally remembered to add in this note so yeah.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Fathers and Children<p>

Chris scrubbed his face, annoyed at Kali. He had forgotten about her habit of disappearing when she was uncomfortable; she hadn't done it in years because of how dangerous it was in the future. Bianca rubbed at his back soothingly, trying to help him relax. She was more than familiar with Kali's antics; they were cousins, they knew each others' ticks. Wyatt was staring where Kali had been standing, an almost unnoticeable pout on his face. He was less familiar with the disappearing thing but Chris could already tell his brother was going to sulk every time it would happen. And Chris could see it happening a lot in the near future.

"What just happened," asked Paige in confusion.

"When Kali gets uncomfortable she has the habit of orbing out. I remember her doing it more when we were all younger. As the world went to shit she stopped doing it because it was too dangerous, but I guess since we're back in the past and most of that danger is gone she feels that it's safe to do that again," Bianca explained.

Piper gave Bianca a flat look. "So, you're pretty much telling me whenever she's uneasy she runs away."

"Strangely enough, yes," replied Chris. "I don't think anyone's ever figured out why she defaults into orbing away and I'm including her father in that."

Phoebe noticed the odd wording. "Why would it be so strange for her father not to know?"

Bianca smiled faintly. "Because he seems to know everything about everything. It's almost a bit creepy, but then you remember that he's one of the strongest figures in the Underworld and it makes a bit more sense."

Something occurred to Piper then. "Wait," she said turning to Leo. "Didn't you just ask Kali if she was related to Lucifer?"

Kali froze. She was stunned to hear her father's voice. Since she hadn't planned on being in the past for longer than it took to protect Chris she hadn't done anything to prevent someone from honing in on her magic. Her father must have noticed the fact that there were two, identical power signatures.

"My name is Kalisandra Wheldon Morgenstern. I am the daughter of Cassandra Wheldon and Dirk Morgenstern. I am from the future, the year 2023."

She felt the dagger leave her throat; she didn't relax. Kali knew her father would have the dagger back there in seconds if she so much as made a slightly hostile move.

"Why are you here," Dirk demanded.

"I came to prevent the Charmed Ones' whitelighter from being dragged back to the future. He is here to prevent the future we both come from. If you want further proof I can tell you who the founder of our family really was."

Kali turned around to face her father. He was crouched behind her, his dark blue eyes studying her closely. He started in surprise at her comment.

"Kali, which prophesy came to pass," he asked slowly, afraid of the answer. He believed that the young woman was his daughter.

"Which one do you think we would come back to fix," she asked sadly.

Wyatt wanted to laugh at the freaked out sense he was getting from his brother. Chris still hadn't remembered to put the mental barrier back up and it wasn't like he was going to do it. He liked being able to know what was going on in his brother's head. It was useful. Wyatt did realize they had a problem though; there was a good chance their mom and aunts would attempt to vanquish Kali if they knew she was descended from Lucifer so he decided to finally speak up.

"There isn't any proof that they are or aren't," he said, answering the question before his dad could. "Some believe the Morgensterns are; others do not. Part of the issue is, no one is sure if Lucifer ever had a lover or not and if he didn't there wouldn't be any descendents. On the other hand, he may have had one and just no one else knew. If so, then its likely Kali is a descendent. None of the demons I've ever asked knew."

_Bullshit._

_ Shut up Chris. _

"Wait," said Phoebe. "Lucifer was a real person?"

Bianca replied this time. "Yes. He was actually the first Source of All Evil and he held that position for over three thousand years. Around two thousand years ago he disappeared, most assume him to be dead."

"I've always been sort of curious as to how he could have been killed though; from what most stories told about him it sounds like he should have pretty much been undefeatable," Chris said. It was something that actually bothered him since a part of him didn't think Lucifer was actually dead. If not then there was a good chance he was supporting Wyatt or working in the shadows somehow.

_Chris, he's not working for me. I don't even think he's alive._

_ Seriously? _

_ Yes, seriously. If he was alive you probably would have heard about it by now and most demons would be supporting him. _

_ True enough. _

Piper noticed Wyatt and Chris had once again spaced out.

"Okay, what are you two doing? Both of you keeping zoning out at the same time," Piper demanded.

"Nothing," both chorused. Bianca shook her head in amusement. She knew exactly what was happening.

Piper narrowed her eyes. She didn't believe them for a second.

Leo coughed trying to get everyone's attention.

"Can someone please explain why Wyatt is in the past," he requested.

"Chris got hurt; I came back and healed him. I then tried to take him back, was stopped by Kali and then Bianca showed up. By the time mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige came back to the Manor I had managed to fail in making both Kali and Chris return to the future with me."

"How did you even know Chris got hurt," asked Leo curiously. He wanted to know why his son would come and help the secretive whitelighter.

"I've always been able to tell when Chris is hurt badly enough," Wyatt said evasively. "Here's a better question; when Mom was calling for you, why didn't you show up and heal Chris?"

"I already said that one of the Elder put your mom and your aunts on hold. I couldn't hear them," Leo explained again. Wyatt gave him an unimpressed look.

"Huh."

Dirk and Kali orbed down to the Underworld where the clan's home was located. Azmeon was still in the caverns watching over baby Kali. She had set another one of her dolls on fire.

"Out of curiosity, when do you actually grow out of setting things randomly on fire," Dirk asked.

"I don't stop until I'm about five."

"Damn."

Az stood up from the floor where he was seated. Baby Kali had been making him play dolls with her.

"So, I'm going to assume you are actually an adult version of Kali," he asked politely.

"Yes. It's good to see you Uncle Az," she said with a smile. He was still alive in the future but she hadn't seen him in several months since he was undercover.

"Kali has some rather…shall we say disturbing news," Dirk said grimly. "The second prophesy was the one that came to pass."

Over a hundred years ago Dirk and Azmeon found three prophesies. All three were possibilities. One spoke of a future where magic was permanently divided between good, evil and neutral. The second spoke of a future where the balance of magic was permanently destroyed because the greatest source of good that ever was to be turned evil. The third was of a future where magic was balanced and united.

When Cassandra was pregnant with Kali Sammael had a vision that related to the prophesies. He foresaw that Kali was one of the six people mentioned in the prophesies. He warned Dirk and Cassandra that two of the prophesies would prevent Kali from ever being with her soul mate. Only one of the prophesies would allow her to be with him.

Azmeon blinked. "Well, that's not good. I'm going to assume that the Charmed Ones' whitelighter came to the past to prevent that future from taking place?" he asked Kali.

"Yes."

Leo felt uncomfortable with the way Wyatt was staring at him. There was a coldness in his adult son's eyes that he didn't like. It seemed like the young man hated him, but that couldn't be right; he was his father, he would never do anything that could make his own son hate him. It had to be Chris's fault. He ignored the little voice in the back of his head that pointed out he didn't even know how Chris and Wyatt knew each other or what their history even was. He just knew that whatever reason it was Chris had to be behind it.

He turned to face Chris who had his arms wrapped around Bianca. Chris looked the most comfortable that Leo had ever seen him. This made him even more annoyed since he felt so uncomfortable. Piper looked like she was annoyed at him as did the rest of her sisters and Wyatt was still giving him that cold look.

Leo opened his mouth again to say something else. As he did though Chris and Wyatt orbed out, and in the case of Chris taking Bianca with him.

Phoebe blinked in surprise. "Well, that was random."

In reality, Chris and Wyatt had been bickering telepathically for the past few minutes.

_Wyatt, why did you let us beat you earlier?_

_ I didn't._

_ Yes you did. You know as well as I do that you could have used Excalibur against us and you would have won that fight and you didn't. _

_ I didn't think too. _

_ Bullshit. _

_ Let it go Chris. _

_ No._

_ Yes. _

_ No. _

_ Yes. _

_ No. _

_ Damn it, why am I even bothering?_

Around then would be when the three orbed away from the Manor. They now where in the park near the bridge, Wyatt to one side and Chris and Bianca to the other. Both brothers were glaring at each other again. Bianca was a bit confused at what was going on but decided to leave it alone. It was generally a safer idea when dealing with both of them.

"Any clue where Kali is," Wyatt asked the other two coolly.

"Honestly?" said Bianca with a shrug. "No. If we were in the future I would but most of the places she hangs out her father may be in this time and I'm not sure if she planned on getting in contact with him at all."

Wyatt scowled at her. He had actually wanted Chris to respond.

_Wyatt, you're acting like an asshole. _

_ Fuck off Chris._

"You know, it generally helps if you two talk out loud since I have no idea what either of you are saying through that stupid bond of yours."

Chris winced slightly. Wyatt didn't really care; he still didn't particularly like his brother's fiancée. He was also ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that pointed out it was only because Bianca was Kali's cousin and Kali wouldn't give him the time of day. On the other hand, Bianca was ready and willing to marry his brother.

Wyatt opened his mouth to respond but instead his blue eyes widened in shock. Three demons shimmered behind Chris and Bianca. One threw a potion at Chris that hit him in the back. Wyatt nailed that one with a fireball and Bianca threw an athama and hit another. The third managed to shimmer away before they could kill him.

Where Chris had been standing was now a toddler, maybe three years old. He had big green eyes and floppy brown hair. He looked like he was drowning in a now over-sized sweatshirt. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh shit," breathed Wyatt. "Chris just got turned into a baby."

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"What the hell happened here?"

Kali had finally reappeared.

Piper turned to face her ex-husband. He was scowling at where their son had just been.

"What is it and future people orbing out without a word," Paige asked rhetorically. "Seriously, don't they have any manners?"

"Can it Paige," Piper said warningly. "We have no idea what's going on right now, my oldest son is apparently evil and it seems like everything is going to hell in a hand basket!"

"Sweetie, we don't know that for sure," Phoebe said soothingly. "Everything will be just fine."

"I wouldn't speak so soon," sighed a now familiar voice. The sisters turned around and saw Kali, Wyatt and Bianca had returned. Chris was nowhere in sight but Wyatt was holding a toddler who was clutching around his neck and had his face buried away from the Charmed Ones searching eyes.

"Why does Wyatt have a toddler," asked Paige.

"Because some demons hit Chris with a potion and it turned him into a toddler," Wyatt explained. "We don't know why they turned him into one though. Was kind of a random attack." He shifted his weight slightly to hold toddler Chris in a more comfortable manner. Chris faced the other people in the room and stuck his one thumb in his mouth and started to suck on it. He looked sleepy.

Phoebe wanted to coo. Baby Chris was so cute! He was snuggling into big Wyatt and looked like he was trying to go to sleep.

Paige could already tell that her older sister wanted to cuddle their now toddler whitelighter. He did make a cute baby.

Piper's hands itched to take little Chris away from Wyatt and she wasn't sure why. Maybe an instinctive reaction to a mother seeing a toddler in the hands of someone who is apparently evil? Either way she wanted to take the little boy away from Wyatt. And then she thought of something strange.

"Why's Chris letting you hold him? Shouldn't he be screaming for his parents," asked Piper.

Wyatt shrugged. "He recognizes my magic signature. He's young enough that he registers it as safe rather than hostile like he would as an adult." He ignored the soft snort that came from Kali at that. "Think of it this way; why did baby me orb to Kali when she had me pinned earlier? He's never met her before. Some part of him recognizes her magic signature as being something familiar."

Piper wasn't satisfied with that answer but knew she had to let it go. "Well, give him to me, I'll go put him down for a nap with little you." She lifted her hangs up to take Chris.

Wyatt gave her a flat look. "No. I'm not giving Chris to you." He cuddled the toddler closer to himself.

"Wyatt, just give Chris to me, I'm just going to put him down," Piper coaxed.

Chris had by this point gone to sleep in his brother's arms. Wyatt knew that if he tried to pass Piper Chris then he would wake up and be cranky. He vaguely could remember that about his brother when he went through childhood the first time. It didn't help that Chris randomly got hit by de-aging potions and Wyatt had gotten to witness his brother as a baby multiple times over the years.

"Chris is already asleep," Wyatt said impatiently. "He'll be cranky if he wakes up and he will if I hand him to you. He's staying right where he is now."

Leo decided to step in. "Wyatt, listen to you mother. Give Chris to her."

Wyatt snorted. "You lost any right to tell me what to do with my baby brother a long time ago Leo."

Piper's eyes bulged. "Baby brother?"

"Shit."


	5. Chapter 5

Fix It

Chapter Five: Toddler Trouble

"Little brother," Piper asked faintly. It felt like the world was spinning underneath her feet. _No, no, no. This can't be happening. Chris can't be her son. He can't be!_

Kali smacked Wyatt upside the head. "Congrats, you haven't even been here a day and you've already let that slip," she said dryly. "How the hell did we all miss it when you were going evil? You're crap at keeping secrets."

Wyatt had a somewhat sheepish expression on his face. He truly hadn't meant for that to have slipped out. He watched his mother nervously; she looked about to vomit. Wyatt didn't really care what was going through his dad's head though.

_Why did Wyatt just refer to me as Leo? And Chris is my son oh god I tried to kill my own son! No, Wyatt has to be lying, can't be true can't be true….._

"You know, I think they're all about to have nervous breakdowns," Kali commented.

Piper jerked her head to look over at the blond woman. She was standing somewhat behind Wyatt and to the left. Bianca stood directly next to her and was staring at baby Chris. She seemed to be ignoring the rest of the room in favor of him. Her hands were sort of twitching towards Wyatt. Bianca didn't like her fiancé's evil older brother holding toddler him.

"Chris is Wyatt's little brother," Phoebe asked for clarification.

Kali sighed. "Yes, they're siblings." Wyatt had taken to ignoring the rest of the room for the moment. Baby Chris had decided to drool on Wyatt in his sleep and he was trying to figure out how to get him to stop. It wasn't working.

"That's not possible," said Leo, attempting to deny it. "I'm not even married to Piper anymore!"

Wyatt gave him a flat look. He had given up on preventing baby Chris from drooling on him.

"You don't have to be married to have sex jackass. And yeah, Chris is definitely my baby brother. That whole, son of a Charmed One and whitelighter thing makes it kind of obvious. Also helps that I apparently was communication magically to him the entire time he was in the womb," he added thoughtfully.

Kali gave him an odd look. Then a look of understanding crossed her face. That had finally answered something she had wondered for a while. _Wait, then how does it work with Ben? He's a cousin, not a sibling. _She shook her head to get the thought out of her mind. It wasn't important at the moment.

Leo looked like he was trying to find words to respond. He still couldn't figure out where all of Wyatt's rage towards him was coming from. It's not like he would be a bad father. He had to have been a good father, right?

"Chris is my son," Piper murmured again faintly. It was still sinking in. She was going to have another baby. Another baby boy. One who would apparently actually look like a Halliwell since Wyatt sort of failed at doing so.

"Yes, Chris is my little brother, can we please move on. This can't be that earth-shattering," Wyatt snapped. Chris snuggled further into his brother as if to comfort him. Wyatt wouldn't be surprised if that was actually what he was trying to do. He shifted his weight trying to position to hold him a bit more comfortably.

Piper gave him an incredulous look. "You just informed me that my smart-ass whitelighter is my son who hasn't even been conceived yet! I'm allowed to be in shock."

Wyatt just gave her an unimpressed look. Then a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"You try taking your brother back to the future I'm going to maim you," Kali informed him. She had an annoyed expression on her face.

"I wasn't thinking that," Wyatt claimed.

"You still suck at lying."

Wyatt scowled at her. He really hated that she wasn't on his side. She was supposed to be on his side, it wasn't fair!

Phoebe intervened before they could continue bickering. Or Kali was forced to go through with her threat.

"Um, shouldn't we be a bit more concerned about how to turn Chris back into an adult. While he makes an adorable toddler I don't think he wants to remain that way." And she wanted to take the baby from Wyatt as well. He was so cute!

Wyatt sighed. He liked his little brother as a toddler. He was a happy baby. Chris was definitely not a happy adult. Wyatt ignored the little voice that pointed out that that was partially his fault. It was also the fault of a certain deadbeat dad in the room.

"Fine," he said sulkily.

"Alright, to the Book of Shadows," Paige said. She turned to walk up the stairs and noticed that Wyatt, Bianca and Kali weren't following.

"Why aren't you three coming," Phoebe asked confused.

"No point. Book isn't going to let me near it, probably won't let Bianca near and it's possible it won't let Wyatt near it either since he's evil and the Book isn't," explained Kali. "I'm a demon and Bianca's a Phoenix. I'll just check my family's grimoire and see if there's any information in it."

Wyatt gave her a strange look. "You brought that with you?" He was ignoring the fact that Kali had just said the Book wouldn't let him touch it. It actually would. It's not like he was really evil; he had just come to the understanding that there is no such thing as good or evil, just power.

"It's a useful thing to have on you when you don't know how long you're going to be somewhere. I didn't really expect to be in the past for so long, just enough to prevent you from taking Chris and throwing your ass back into the future. My dad suggested I take it and I did."

"It's still random. I left my copy of the Book of Shadows back in the future."

"You're in the past with your family. I would hope you left that copy of the Book in the future."

"Wouldn't your dad have a copy of your grimoire in the past?"

"He does but I didn't plan on seeing him at all."

Phoebe noticed the strange way she worded that and remembered the period of time that Kali had been missing.

"What do you mean by didn't plan on seeing him. Did you meet him or something?" she asked curiously.

"Accidently. He felt my power signature and was confused as to why there were two of the same magic signatures floating around," Kali explained.

"How old are you," Paige asked. She had assumed that Kali was younger than Wyatt.

"I'm twenty six."

"So you're about two in this time," Piper said. For some reason this bothered her and she couldn't put her finger on why. Maybe it was because it meant that she was older than Wyatt?

Back down in the Underworld Dirk was staring at the far wall in his study. He was thinking about what his daughter had told him. He was more than a bit horrified to have learned about that future. For all he was a demon he didn't want a future like that to happen. Dirk felt that magic swinging to far either way was bad. He had been around long enough that he had seen magic swing fairly far in either direction and that had helped make his decision about where he thought magic should be. Neutral, not leaning towards good or evil.

He nodded his head and came to a decision. He orbed out of the Underworld, little Kali in his arms. He wasn't going to leave her down here on her own.

Everyone ended up in the attic. Kali was sitting on the floor, book in lap. Bianca had managed to steal baby Chris away from Wyatt and was cuddling him. Oddly enough, when she had done this Chris hadn't woken up. Wyatt was sulking and doing nothing but staring at Kali. Phoebe had the feeling that he was contemplating doing something stupid in concern to Kali. Something he would think was a good idea, but something stupid none the less.

"Wyatt, please stop staring at me like you're contemplating molesting me," Kali said calmly. Her hands flicked to another page in her book.

Piper started at Kali's comment. She looked over at where Kali and Wyatt where sitting. And it did look like her son was contemplating doing something along those lines with the way he was pouting at her.

Kali squeaked softly when baby Wyatt orbed into her lap. He gave her a happy smile and snuggled into her.

"Huh, so instead of being molested by big Wyatt I'm being cuddled by baby Wyatt. At least this is marginally safer. Marginally."

Leo violently twitched when he saw his son orbed into Kali's lap. While the demoness didn't seem to have any real motives it still made him nervous that his son was in her arms. She was staring down at Wyatt as if trying to decide what to do with him. By the expression on her face it seemed like she wasn't going to do anything.

As he opened his mouth to say something, to ask why his baby son had randomly orbed to a demon darkorbs formed in the attic. A tall man with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes dressed in all black stood there. He was holding a blond haired toddler with vivid blue eyes that was wearing a dark blue dress.

"Dad?"

Kali was startled to see her father, especially holding baby her. Oh, this was going to give her a headache. She suddenly had pity for Wyatt since there were two of him in this time.

"Dad," Piper asked in confusion, looking at her.

"This is my dad. What are you even doing here?"

"I came to try and tell you something. I wasn't aware that you would be in Halliwell Manor however," he said dryly. "Had I known that I would have waited for another time."

"What did you come to tell her," Wyatt asked quietly. He was staring at Dirk in an almost unnerving fashion. He just gave Wyatt an unimpressed look. It would take a lot more than one upstart Source to scare him.

"I came to inform her that her one uncle has actually been seen an area that more than two demons visit every six hundred years or so."

Kali gave her dad an odd look. "Uncle Sam is actually near people? Why?"

"Rumors are starting that someone is trying to make a move in the Underworld. While most rumors had been about what can have the Charmed Ones so active lately it has gradually been decided that it's the whitelighter's fault. Whoever is trying to make a move is doing it rapidly enough that it's already making waves. I'm unsure why Sam is actually near people; when the last three Sources took their power he didn't really appear. Last time I saw him was when he was helping me deal with your mother's death," Dirk explained.

Dirk jerked in sudden surprise when baby Kali orbed out of his arms. In an action reminiscent to baby Wyatt's earlier antics, she orbed over to big Wyatt. He scooped her up.

"Put my daughter down now," Dirk ordered. A fireball formed in his hand.

"I didn't take her," Wyatt snapped at him. "She orbed over to me." He gently placed her on the floor.

She stood up and toddled over to her father, grabbing on to one leg and smiling up to him. She then snuggled into his leg happily. Dirk rested on hand lightly on her head and the fireball disappeared from his hand. Dirk picked her up and lightly finger combed baby Kali's unruly curls. Phoebe felt the irrational urge to coo at the cute sight. And then remembered, darklighter and darklighter/witch hybrid baby.

"Um….why did you bring your daughter here," Paige asked. It was strange that he had brought a toddler into a potentially dangerous situation.

"I'm not sure where Azmeon or Blair are at the moment and they are the only people I trust with Kali," he replied. "I've had issues in the past with people attempting to kidnap her and they are two of the people I trust not to try that. Sam would be the other but I'm never sure where he is and I wasn't in the mood to search for Sam."

Piper looked up from the Book and stared at him in confusion. "Wait, people have attempted to kidnap Kali?"

"Yes. She's the first time a darklighter and a dark witch have had a child together," Dirk explained. "It's rather similar to the issue you and your husband have with Wyatt. The only real differences are the sides our families happen to be on and power level. Kali's a bit weaker than Wyatt."

Paige frowned. "No offence, but aren't darklighters low level demons," she asked. "Kali shouldn't be that powerful."

"Try blowing me up," he offered with a faint smirk.

Piper gaped at him. "Wait, what?" she asked incredulously.

"Try to blow me up," he repeated. He placed baby Kali on the ground and she toddled over to where adult Kali and baby Wyatt where. Adult Kali just stared at her father and rolled her eyes.

Piper flicked out her hands and blew up Dirk.

He reformed in a swirl of darkorbs, not unlike a whitelighter or Elder would do.

"Surprise," he said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Fix It

Chapter Six: Marks of Chris

The Charmed Ones and Leo just stared at Dirk in confusion. Only Elders and whitelighters should be able to reform after being blown up like that. It made no sense that Dirk had managed to survive Piper blowing him up.

Dirk just continued to have the same smirk on his face. He had been well aware that nothing was going to happen to him.

"Fun fact; if you're a strong enough and old enough darklighter molecular combustion no longer can kill you like it would a normal darklighter. You are correct, most are low level demons, but for those who have been around for at least a couple hundred years we stop being so easily killed."

Piper gulped at that. "So, in other words, I may go to blow up a darklighter that is threatening my family and it not do anything," she asked freaked out.

"As a general rule of thumb? No. I am presently the only darklighter old enough or strong enough to be able to do this. Ask me again in another twenty years," Dirk replied with an eyebrow raised. "Kali should be unable to be blown up by then."

"Actually, I can't get blown up even at this age," Kali said from her spot on the floor. Baby Wyatt and baby Kali were staring at each other. This was making her a bit nervous.

"Really," Bianca asked. "I could have sworn you didn't get that ability till you were ten and I was twelve."She shifted a now awake baby Chris who was staring around the room curious. He gave Piper a happy smile when he saw her but gave Leo a baby scowl. It was adorable. Bianca dropped a kiss on his head absentmindedly.

"No, when I was ten it was just the first time you saw someone _try _to blow me up," Kali explained. "When I was younger someone tried that and it didn't work then either."

Little Chris baby glared at both of them. "Futa consqute!" he squeaked at them disapprovingly.

"Did he just say 'future consequences,'" Paige asked incredulously.

"I think he did," Wyatt said fascinated. "It seems like big Chris is in there somewhere."

"We already knew that," Kali pointed out dryly. "Otherwise all of our research would be useless."

Wyatt glared at her. "I mean, it seems like big Chris is actually able to communicate with us if it's something important enough," he explained.

"It's possible," Dirk commented idly. "I've come across cases in the past were de-aging spells or potions let the person hit by them still communicate from their younger state. In some cases it would be because the spell only physically de-aged them, not mentally but in other cases it was just information was so important that it got through the spell."

"Do you have any idea what potion Chris could have been hit with," Phoebe asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately no. There are literally hundreds of de-aging potions, though most have been lost over the years."

Piper grimaced. That was not what she wanted to hear. She could hear happy giggling and looked over to where it was coming from. All three babies had begun to play with each other. Wyatt had orbed a ball from somewhere and they were all rolling it back and forth. She smiled at this. And then realized baby Chris was wearing only an oversized t-shirt from when he was big Chris.

"I think we need to give Chris some proper clothes," Piper said. She walked over and scooped up Chris before Bianca, Wyatt or Kali could protest. "He's practically running around naked."

Chris gave her a happy smile and snuggled into her. He then stuck his thumb in his mouth but kept giving her adoring looks. Piper couldn't help but smile down at him. Chris was an adorable baby.

She glanced over to Leo and noticed that he was scowling at baby Chris. She frowned at him and cuddled Chris closer. She glared at Leo over Chris's head; Piper wasn't happy with him glaring at a baby no matter how annoying the adult version may be. Hell, big Wyatt was evil and Leo wasn't glaring at baby Wyatt.

Piper walked out of the attic and down the stairs to baby Wyatt's room. She plopped Chris down into Wyatt's crib for the moment while she looked through the drawers for clothes that would fit. She glanced back over to Chris and noticed that he had curled up and was taking another nap. She frowned concerned; that wasn't normal. He seemed much more tired than he should be even for a baby.

Piper pulled out a green t-shirt and blue jeans from the drawer. She managed to get Chris out of his oversized t-shirt and her eyes widened in shock.

The potion hadn't put Chris all the way back into his infancy. His body still had all of the scars and damage that his adult body had. As a result, his level of health was also the same; his body was far skinnier than it should be, especially for a toddler. She didn't to think about what it had to be like for adult Chris. She quickly changed Chris into his new clothes and picked him back up to go back to the attic.

Kali watched baby her and baby Wyatt play. Both looked very happy to meet each other. Baby Wyatt had already given baby Kali a kiss on the cheek making Phoebe squee at the cuteness. It sort of creeped her out. As did the way big Wyatt was looking at her again, but that was nothing new. He always sort of creeped her out these days. It was sad, especially since….no she wasn't going to think about that.

Wyatt was staring at Kali. He was thinking back to when they were both younger, before he had turned away from his family's legacy. He thought about her father, who was watching both babies play and making sure baby Kali was safe. He thought about how the man had always been there for Kali, never letting anything or anyone hurt her. He thought of his own father and the fact that Leo had virtually abandoned himself, Chris and Melinda by the time he was eight. He thought about the fact that Leo's abandonment had ended up costing their mother her life and Chris almost losing his life. His blue eyes grew cold.

Wyatt looked up at the door when he heard it open; Piper had returned with a redressed Chris. She almost seemed to be clutching him to her chest and he had the feeling that if any of them attempted to get Chris from her she'd struggle. Or maybe blow them up…..he contemplated using a bit of mind magic and coaxing his father towards doing that and seeing the results. Chris would have found it funny…and then he would have yelled at him for power abuse.

"Piper, what's wrong with Chris," Kali asked concerned. The woman was holding Chris much harder than she thought she should be. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Bianca having a similar reaction.

The oldest Charmed One just brought Chris even closer to herself. She didn't want to respond to the young woman's inquiry. As she had walked back upstairs she had realized a few things. One of those was that Chris probably had not been eating enough in this time, probably didn't really have access to food. Another was that he was probably not sleeping as much as he should and it was only showing now because as a toddler he would need to be sleeping more.

"Mom," Wyatt asked just as worried. "Mom, what's wrong with Chris?" Wyatt felt somewhat panicky. His little brother had almost died less than six hours ago and it now looked like there was something wrong with him.

"It's nothing," Piper said, trying to reassure them. She could tell Wyatt, Kali and Bianca were all on the verge of panicking.

"If it were nothing you wouldn't be clutching Chris like that," Wyatt snapped. Kali and Bianca both nodded in agreement. Dirk was also starting to give her an odd look.

"Piper, what's wrong," Phoebe question. "You need to tell us sweetie."

Piper shifted her weight uncomfortably. "He's a lot skinnier than he should be," she started. "It almost looks like he's malnourished. It also seems like he isn't getting enough sleep since he keeps falling asleep. He's sleeping more than a toddler should be."

"What," Wyatt hissed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Chris be malnourished? The not sleeping thing made sense; since Piper's death Chris had slept poorly but how was he malnourished?

"He's extremely tired and malnourished," Piper repeated unwillingly.

"How is he malnourished," Bianca demanded. "It's not like this is the future where there isn't enough food to go around in the Resistance!"

Kali stared straight into Piper's eyes. "Where has Chris been staying," she asked quietly. Her comment caused all the noise in the attic to stop.

"The back of P3," Piper admitted.

"The back of a club," Kali repeated incredulously. "Why the hell has he been staying there?"

All three Charmed Ones shifted uncomfortably. It was hard to admit they had begrudgingly even given him that space. P3 only had a couch for him to sleep on and it didn't exactly have a kitchen that he could use. All of the sisters knew that their whitelight would never have taken any of the food from the club and they rarely offered him food from the Manor. It just never occurred to them what he would be doing for food.

"Mom," Wyatt said softly, his voice dangerous. "Have you guys pretty much been neglecting CHRIS," he finished with a roar. This was starting to bring back to many memories from his childhood, of Chris being inadvertently ignored or purposefully. He threw a disgusted look at where Leo still stood scowling at baby Chris.

Piper clutched Chris even harder. The toddler was beginning to stir from the noise and how tightly Piper was holding him. Sleepy green eyes blinked open.

None of the sisters could meet Wyatt, Kali or Bianca's eyes. Piper made the mistake of looking at Dirk. The darklighter had a disgusted expression on his face. He opened his mouth to speak.

"So," he began, "if I understand this correctly from the little information I've been given, you've pretty much been treating that boy like shit when he's an adult." Dirk's voice was blunt. "And from what information I have been given, he told you he had come from the future to save your son and you've treated him like he is nothing." He caught all three Charmed Ones' eyes. "Am I correct?"

All three stared down at the floor. Dirk whirled around to face Leo. "And something tells me you've been no better," he said coldly to the Elder. "Actually, a part of me almost senses that you did something worse."

That statement made Leo shift uncomfortably. He had almost killed Chris on Valhalla. He had pretty much fully participated in the neglect that Chris had been suffering since he had come to the past. Hell, as an Elder he should have taken an active role in what was going on since Chris was from the future. Instead he'd been degrading him in front of the other Elders and had done nothing to help him.

Dirk's dark blue eyes just narrowed. Wyatt looked about ready to hurt something(one) and Kali and Bianca didn't look much better. A part of him wondered if Wyatt or one of the girls were going to start throwing fire/energy balls around. Piper would likely been fine due to the whole holding baby Chris thing but who knows about the other sisters or Leo.

The sudden shimmering of a demon into the attic interrupted the staring. It made to go after baby Wyatt and baby Kali. Just as Piper went to blow up the demon it randomly caught on fire and disintegrated. The Charmed Ones and Leo stared at the ashes in confusion as Dirk rubbed a hand over his face and glanced over to Kali.

"Okay, really, how long does it take for you to grow out of the 'setting everything on fire' stage?"

The tension broke after the demon was killed. Wyatt had retaken Chris from Piper and she was now holding baby Wyatt. Baby Kali was being held by Dirk, probably as a way to keep the man from generating an energy ball. The darklighter detested people neglecting other people, even if they don't know much about them. He was also seriously unimpressed by the Charmed Ones' actions.

"So, any explanations," Wyatt said, slightly calmer. Watching baby Kali suddenly set that demon on fire amused him; he had forgotten about the stories he had heard about her doing things like that as a little kid. By the time they had met she had long since stopped doing that and things rarely caught on fire when she was upset.

The Charmed Ones and Leo all looked ashamed. "We don't have any excuse," Phoebe quietly admitted. "What we did was wrong; we ignored him and were frustrated by him. His pretty much neurotic behavior irritated all of us and we didn't do anything to make him feel welcome."

"We were being bad people," Paige acknowledged.

"I would say so," Kali hissed, blue eyes ice cold. "I would that is a very accurate statement. You are nothing like you will me and that saddens me. I remember three women who would never have ignored someone who came to give them assistance."

"While Leo being a bastard doesn't surprise me, it does surprise me that you would be almost as bad Mom," Wyatt said sadly. "I'm horrified to hear that my baby brother had pretty much been suffering abuse when he came back to try to save me. I don't believe I need saving but even I would have never done something like this." His voice had gotten steadily quieter as he continued to speak. "He's my baby brother and you let him become malnourished. I won't hold you quite as accountable for his exhaustion; Chris runs himself down all the time. I do blame you all though for the malnourishment. For god's sake Mom, you're a chef!"

Piper was about ready to cry. She knew Wyatt, Kali and Dirk were all correct. It left a bitter taste in her mouth that her adult son and two demons had been the ones to point it out to them. She clung to baby Wyatt.

"And I have a rather important question," Dirk stated quietly. "How are you going to treat Chris from now on? Both as he is trapped in toddler form and when he is back to normal?"

Piper thinned her lips in determination. "We're going to take better care of him," she swore. "He's moving into the Manor and I'm going to make sure he's eating."

Dirk nodded, somewhat satisfied. He glanced over at her daughter who nodded her head slightly. She would watch and make sure that would happen. He darkorbed out of the Manor and back to the Underworld. He would search for a possible answer down there to what potion had changed Chris.


	7. Chapter 7

Fix It

Chapter Seven: Last Two Travelers

Mel rubbed her temples. It had been nearly seven hours and no one had returned from the past. At this point she was going to assume that they weren't returning for the time being. Dirk had gone over to the half of the base where the demons had taken residence. He needed to speak to the Clan Heads and explain to them what was going on.

She headed towards Ben's room. The quiet beep of the machines that he was hooked up to was a normal sound to her now. Her cousin's tall form reminded her of a child. His coma had been going on for over a year now; it seemed like he was wasting away in the bed. After Rose's death and him subsequently going after her killers it had seen like he had just given up. Ben had been injured badly enough that the coma had been medical at first. When he didn't come out of it though and he should have they all realized that something was wrong. Kali had been the one to theorize that Ben had just given up and wouldn't wake up and face the world without Rose.

A tear slipped down Mel's cheek. It wasn't fair that he was like this! Rose should still be alive and they should be happy, or at least as happy as they could be. Ben should be helping her run the Resistance; Rose should be helping heal injured members. Instead she was…..

Gold lights formed in front of her in a familiar manner. It was the way a spirit formed when they came into the living realm. Rose Veran stood in front of her.

"Rose," Mel breathed in shock. "How the hell…"

"Hi Mel," Rose said quietly. Her light purple eyes were both happy and sad. "I…I figured out how to cross the divide. It took me a really long time though; I think it only worked because of what I am."

"Oh Rose," Mel sighed. "I take it that you saw what happened to Ben?"

"Yeah," Rose replied, tearing up. "I want to try to wake him up."

Mel blinked in response. "Wait, what? He's been in the coma for almost a year now; you've been dead for almost a year and a half. How do you think you're going to wake him up?"

"I'm dead, so I think I can sort of shift into his mind," Rose explained. "His one power was astral projection. It means that he's more open to movement between the different planes and I should in theory be able to traverse into the astral plane and make contact with his mind."

"That actually sort of makes sense," Mel said nodding. "Try it. _Please._"

Rose shut her eyes and disappeared into a whirl of silver lights which floated over Ben's head and faded into his mind.

* * *

><p>Rose looked around Ben's mind. It resembled Ben's old bedroom back when his home still existed. It had been destroyed in the demon attack that had killed his mom. It was still a sign of comfort for him. He was sitting on the bed, a picture in his hands.<p>

"Ben," she said softly.

He jerked his head up, bright blue eyes widening in shock. Ben's mouth fell open slightly as well.

"Rose?" he whispered, not fully able to believe it.

"Hi Ben," she said walking towards him. She crouched in front of him placing her hands on his cheeks. She lightly kissed his lips.

"How," he breathed.

"I figured out how to cross the divide between life and death," she explained. "I figured that it had to be similar to cross from mortal plane to mental."

Ben smiled down at her. "So good to see you again," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her.

"Ben you need to wake up," Rose said, reaching the reason she was there. Ben just shook his head.

"I can't," he admitted. "I'm not actually stuck in the coma because I can't face the world. I was literally just hurt that badly. I don't think I can ever wake up again."

Rose's purple eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you'd be able to astral project out of your body," she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," he said with a slight frown. "I never thought to try," he admitted.

"Try," she encouraged. "I'm going to cross back into the living realm. If you can astral, follow me. If you don't after a half an hour I'll come back in."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Mel watched Rose reform in front of her, a faint smile on her lips.<p>

"So, how'd it go," Mel asked hopefully.

"He can't wake up," Rose said, smile slipping slightly. "He was hurt a lot worse than anyone realized. He's going to try to astral project though. I think he should be able. If he can't, I'm going to go back in."

Just as she said that Ben formed in a glow of pale red light. He smiled as he saw Rose and Mel.

"It worked," he said happily, pleased to see the real world for the first time in almost a year.

Mel took in the sight of her cousin. He was almost as tall as Wyatt and strongly resembled his father. His hair color was more reminiscent of his mother's though. His astral projection form wore dark blue jeans and a red button up.

"So," he said with a smile, "what's been going on?"

"A lot," Mel sighed. "To make a long story short, Chris went back to the past to save Wyatt from turning evil. Bianca was captured when Chris went back initially; Wyatt did something to her and she attempted to drag Chris back to the future. Chris managed to get back to the past, Bianca almost died but Wyatt saved her for some reason. The Resistance managed to save Bianca from Wyatt. About eight hours ago Kali, Wyatt and Bianca all went to the past and now we don't know what's going on," she finished.

"Damn," Ben blinked. "I've missed a lot."

"So have I," Rose agreed, nodding her head vigorously.

Mel gave them both a tight smile. "I'm not sure what to do now," she admitted. "I need to find some way to make contact with the past without going back myself. We literally no longer have anyone we can spare. Bianca was the last person."

"I think we should go back," Rose suggested.

Mel opened her mouth to argue. This was starting to sound a bit too familiar to her. She had already allowed Bianca to go back even when she knew that she shouldn't have allowed the other woman to do so.

"Mel, we can't do anything here," Ben said bluntly, cutting her off. "I can astral project sure, but that's not going to do much. Chris was always the military leader; I was the diplomat. Once Kali joined our side I ran out of things to do. I don't have to convince more people to join our side; whoever isn't is either dead or on Wyatt's side already. There's nothing I can do here."

"I'm dead," Rose pointed out. "I really can't do anything for the Resistance at this point. At least if I go back to the past I can pass information between now and then."

"And just how do either of you expect to get back there?" Mel dryly asked. "Neither of you have usable, corporal bodies in which to cast spells."

"Maybe we could shift between time, similar to how we shifted between planes," Rose proposed.

"That's not magically possible," Mel said, shaking her head. "If someone could do that they would."

"I shouldn't be able to pass between life and death the way I just did. Some one should have had to summon me over," Rose reminded her. "If I use the theory behind that I may just be able to reach the past. Ben may be able to follow too."

"Try then," Mel said, not really expecting anything. "If it works, come back and tell me immediately. Both of you."

They both nodded and disappeared into orbs of silver and gold.

* * *

><p>The Charmed Ones and Leo all felt uneasy. It was humiliating to be taken to task over how to treat a child by a demon and that was exactly what had happened. Kali, Wyatt and Bianca just stared at them in satisfaction.<p>

"Somehow I'm not surprised to see that Dirk is still a better father than Leo," Wyatt said causally.

"What do you mean by 'still a better father,'" Phoebe asked confused.

"Leo sucked as a parent," Wyatt stated bluntly. "Dirk's always been a drastically better father, always there for Kali and her two siblings. He never played favorites and he actually paid equal attention to all of them." A hint of resentment floated in his voice. Dirk was the type of father he wished Leo could have been.

"How could I have sucked as a parent," Leo demanded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You pretty much abandoned your entire family," Kali informed her, voice dangerously soft. She realized Wyatt should be answering but watching her father berate the Charmed Ones and Leo brought back memories of when they had all been younger and she had seen how Chris was treated by his father. "You pretty much ignored anyone who wasn't Wyatt!" She shouted the last part.

Leo tried to open his mouth to respond but Wyatt cut him off.

"And because you ignored Chris he almost died once," Wyatt said, his voice dark.

"Twice actually," Kali corrected. Her voice was as sharp as one of the knives she used to fight. "The second time was not long after you took over, he got attacked by a gang of demons, was really horrifically injured and Leo didn't respond to our calls. Luckily we managed to reach Rose and she orbed over to heal him."

Wyatt blanched at that story. "I didn't know that," he said hoarsely. He narrowed his eyes at his father again. Leo had become agitated the more they spoke. He was shifting in an almost suspicious manner.

"But outside of you not being able to hear Piper earlier, you haven't endangered Chris at all, right Leo," Bianca asked, sickly sweet. The Elder couldn't meet her eyes. They widened in fury when she realized the implication to that. She had been being sarcastic. Piper spoke before she could.

"What did you do to Chris Leo," Piper demanded. There was a sinking sensation in her stomach.

"I almost killed him on Valhalla," Leo admitted.

Wyatt charged in energy ball in one hand. Kali grabbed his arm, knowing that if he threw the ball he would be endangering Chris and Mel's conceptions.

"Wyatt, don't kill your father. He needs to live for a few more years unfortunately," she reminded him. "I don't want anyone to not get conceived. I happen to like most of your family."

In the mean time Piper blew him up. She had handed Paige baby Wyatt so as to do this easier. Wyatt and Kali turned to watch as the second Leo reformed she blew him up again. And again and again for about ten minutes. Baby Chris giggled in amusement. That made Kali sure that at least some aspect of big Chris was active there. Baby Chris had adored his father at this age and probably would have started crying.

None of them could quite figure out why he didn't have the common sense to orb back to Elder land, but that wasn't there issue. Kali was already plotting revenge for Chris and she could tell Wyatt and Bianca were doing the same. When she glanced over to the other sisters she realized that they were doing something similar.

When Piper finally stopped blowing Leo up he escaped to back to Elder land, knowing not to come back down unless asked. It was likely that one or all of them would do something permanently damaging to him.

"So," Kali began. "Now what?"

Swirls of gold and silver were her response.

* * *

><p>Rose and Ben reformed in directly in front of Kali. Kali's eyes grew huge at the sight of her cousin and Ben.<p>

"Hey, we made it," Rose said excitedly.

"Rose?" Kali asked stunned. Wyatt and Bianca both gaped in shock. Kali practically collapsed, pressing one hand on a wall to keep from falling. Wyatt placed a hand on her lower back to steady her.

"Love that no one comments about me," Ben joked.

"You weren't dead, you were in a coma," Rose pointed out.

"True."

"Um, how are you two here?" Bianca asked, realizing the two were going to go off tangent. It was normal for that to happen.

"I figured out a way to cross the divide between life and death without anyone summoning me," Rose said excitedly. "I managed to get to Mel and she told me about Ben being in a coma. I used the same idea to traverse into the astral plane and get into his head." Rose looked at Kali and Bianca more directly and opened her mouth to speak. Ben interrupted her.

"Once she got into my head I explained to her that I couldn't wake up," Ben explained. "The coma I'm in? It actually_ is_ being caused by how badly injured I am. When Rose crossed into my mind she reminded me that I could astral project and I followed her out of my mental plane. I seriously managed to forget that was one of my powers. We spoke to Mel briefly, got caught up on events and managed to figure out a way to get to the past."

"Wow." Wyatt, Bianca and Kali were all amazed by that.

"Umm," Phoebe said, trying to get their attention. "Who are you two?"

Ben turned towards her and blanched. Phoebe's eyes widened when she noticed who he looked like. It was more obvious when he was facing her.

_Shit, _he thought, panicking.

_Calm down, _Wyatt warned telepathically. _You can't tell your mom who you are. I don't think your dad has reappeared yet. Ben, if you tell her what's going to happen next year then you might not get , all of your sisters won't get conceived and your mom probably won't meet Kyra either.  
><em>

_But….but it's my mom, _he mentally whispered. _It hurts to see her. _

_It's the same for me and Chris. And imagine how bad it's been for him; he's been here for months and couldn't tell Mom who he is. I accidentally let it slip earlier._

_He's going to kill you. Wait, where is Chris?_

"Where's Chris," Rose asked, unknowingly repeating Ben's mental question. It thankfully distracted the Charmed Ones from uncomfortable questions about Ben's parentage.

"Here," Wyatt said sheepishly, adjusting baby Chris.

"Why is Chris a baby," Rose asked, giving him a flat look.

Wyatt recognized that expression. He'd seen it enough times when Rose and Ben had started dating; they had started just before he had revealed he had taken over the Underworld.

"I didn't turn Chris into a baby," he said with a scowl. "If I did do you think we would still be here?" It was the expression that meant 'I know this is your fault, just admit it.'

"Yes," Ben replied. "Kali and Bianca wouldn't have let you return to the future with him. I somehow doubt the Charmed Ones would have let you take him away either."

"It's not his fault," Kali said, preventing an argument from breaking out. "We got attacked by demons when we were at the park by the bridge. They hit him with a potion that turned him into a baby."

"Again," Paige said, interrupting them all. "Who are they?" She pointed at Rose and Ben.

"I'm Kali's cousin," Rose said cheerfully. "Ben's my boyfriend."

"And that's the only important thing about him," Phoebe asked hopefully. She really didn't want to find out that this was some kid Cole had while they were still married. It didn't occur to her that Ben looked younger than everyone but Rose; in truth, he was only 21 to Chris's 23 or Wyatt's 25. If he was Cole's son from prior to his vanquish(es) he would have had to be nearer to 26. Rose herself was only 20.

"Yup."


	8. Chapter 8

Fix It

Chapter 8: Curing Chris

"Going back to an important detail," Bianca began. "How are we going to fix Chris?"

The eight adults looked at each other. No one had any ideas.

"Maybe there'll be something at Magic School," Rose proposed. "The library there is huge and might have some potions or spells we've never heard of."

"No," Wyatt said darkly. Kali gave him an odd look. That was a rather strange reaction, especially since she knew he had gone to school there. She had learned everything she knew from her father and her mother's family. Aunt Lily always had such random ideas for teaching….

"So, what do _you _propose we do," she questioned coolly.

"I don't know but I don't think we should get another Elder involved," was his response. "It's bad enough Leo knows; I don't really want Gideon to know as well."

Kali frowned slightly but let it go. She wasn't sure what his issue with Gideon was but that made her curious. She had never heard any complaints about Gideon before but she did know he had been one of the first Elders to die when he had taken over. She had always assumed it was due to him being Leo's mentor but now she wasn't sure…. By the slight frown she saw on Ben's face she had the feeling he had the same suspicions. Or he could be reading Wyatt's mind.

"Well, we're back to square one," Piper said in disgust. This was getting frustrating….

"I'm going to go check the Underworld," Kali announced. "My dad and uncles should have contacts that may know who attacked Chris. That may actually be our best bet is finding out who attacked Chris and for what purpose. I doubt the demons from the park were the only ones."

She had more reasons than that, but it was a good enough excuse to get away. Kali orbed out quickly.

* * *

><p>"Huh," commented Paige. "She seems to like disappearing a lot."<p>

Bianca and Rose both shrugged. "It's just something she does," Rose said dismissively.

"Well, what else should we do," Phoebe asked. "According to him," she started, pointing to Wyatt, "we shouldn't get help from Gideon/Magic School. According to Dirk, there are almost unlimited possibilities as to what hit Chris and we have no clue why demons seemingly attacked Chris at random."

"Maybe they were attempting to attack witches of a certain power level," Ben proposed. "Chris is a really powerful witch, but he's less powerful than either Wyatt or Kali. They may have seen as being extremely strong but not as strong as those surrounding him."

"Unlikely," Wyatt replied, shaking his head. "For that to be true they would have also had to have tried to get at Bianca; she's weaker than all three of us. Chris was the target. I also have the bad feeling they were supposed to either kidnap or kill him once he was a child."

"And since we're in the past no one knows all of Chris's powers," Bianca said in realization. "That stupid power-binding curse he got hit with a few years back wouldn't be in effect any more he would have been able to use all of his powers."

"Wait, hold up," interrupted Paige. "Chris has some of his powers bound?" All three Charmed Ones looked confused about that.

"Yeah," Ben said with a nod. "It happened when he was about 17. None of us can figure out how to reverse it. Over powering it doesn't seem to work so he's been down to some of his most basic powers for the past few years."

Phoebe tilted her head in curiousity. His appearance was still bothering her, but her curiosity was about to win out of her not wanting to deal with anyone who looked that much like Cole.

"What do you mean by basic powers," she asked.

"By basic we mean he can use his telekinesis, orbing and his abilities to make spells and potions. He normally would have a shield, levitation and for some strange reason weather manipulation. No one's quite figured out where that one came from," Wyatt said with a slight shrug.

He left out the telepathic bond that existed between all Halliwell children. Everyone could bother everyone but it worked best between whoever worked their magic closely enough. For him it worked best with Chris and Ben, oddly enough. It wasn't as strong with Mel but her bonds were strongest with Prue and Penny, Phoebe and Paige's oldest daughters. Pam, Pansy and Patty, Phoebe and Paige's younger daughters all had a bond together. Chris had once made the joke that the bonds were based first on gender and then on age.

"Weather manipulation," Paige said with a slight smirk. "Maybe that comes from the whole 'mom was briefly a nature goddess' thing?"

"Possibly," Wyatt acknowledged. "Either way, I think it's more likely that the demons were hired to kill Chris and they saw turning him into a child as a fast and easy way to do it. He wouldn't be able to fight back, or so they would believe, and no one would know whose body it was."

* * *

><p>Kali vomited the second she reached the Underworld. She knelt down as she did so. She had been fighting nausea for the past several minutes and took the first chance she could to escape the Manor. Kali really had planned on searching the Underworld for answers, but she couldn't deny that it helped cover her apparent illness. She'd been getting sick randomly for the past few weeks. It had started not long after they had rescued Bianca from Wyatt and she had used herself as bait. Kali refused to think about the possibilities.<p>

She started when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Kali looked up and saw Azmeon. Without meaning to she had orbed into her uncle's caves.

"Hi Uncle Az," she said with a shaky smile.

Az just stared down at the adult form of Kali. He had literally just seen Dirk and baby Kali. Dirk had been muttering something about de-aging potions. For a moment he had thought Dirk was saying that adult Kali had been de-aged but he could that that was untrue.

"Are you alright," he asked worriedly. It was not a good sign when someone's first action when reaching the Underworld was vomiting, especially if it was a demon.

"I'm fine," she said, waving off his concern as she stood up. He helped her get up, earning him a mulish look from vivid blue eyes. She hadn't wanted the help.

"Why are you down here," he asked, curious. Az hadn't really expected to meet his niece at all on this adventure. He was expecting to see an adult Kali when she actually reached adulthood.

"Chris, the Charmed Ones' whitelighter was turned into a child by a potion. I came down here in an effort to see who may have ordered an attack on him and what potion was used."

Az nodded. "So that's what your father had been muttering about. I was wondering about that."

"Do you have any ideas," she asked hopefully.

"I may," he said slowly. "There's been someone down here making noise. The noise was initially assumed to be about what the Charmed Ones were up to, with so many vanquishes, but that's generally understood to have been the whitelighter's fault and is being ignored. But now there's noise as if a new Source is on the scene," Az trailed off at the sight of Kali shaking her head.

"There can't be a new Source," she said. "No one tries for the title for at least another ten years."

Az frowned as he heard that. "Are you sure," he demanded. "Because everything I'm hearing pushes towards someone making a power-grab."

"Yeah, no one makes a power-grab for another ten years," she repeated.

"What the hell is going on down here," he murmured.  
>Kali gave him a grim look. "That's a very good question. And I've got another; what's it got to do with Chris?"<p>

* * *

><p>Leo stood on the Golden Gate Bridge staring over the water. He knew the Charmed Ones thought he had gone back to heaven but in truth he had come out here to think. It was a horrifying realization for him to know that, not only had he almost killed his own son, but he hadn't even recognized his own child. In hindsight, it was obvious that Chris was his and Piper's son. He looked too much like them.<p>

His eyes were unfocused, too caught up in his own thoughts to notice anyone else. He almost fell off the bridge when a hand suddenly fell on his shoulder. Leo's eyes widened when he saw Dirk Morgenstern standing just behind him.

The other man had an agitated look on his face. Dark blue eyes were cold and his short brown hair seemed mussed, probably from running a hand through it.

"Who amongst the Elders was least happy about your marriage to Piper Halliwell," Dirk asked abruptly.

"Why does that matter," Leo asked, confused.

"It's possible that they may be attempting to kill Chris. What better way to prove that your marriage should never had happened then to allow Wyatt to become evil? Admittedly, it is counter-productive but no one can say that Elders don't have a habit of being dumb fucks." By the way Dirk was staring at him Leo knew he was including him in the 'dumb fucks' part of the statement.

"Most of the Elders were against it," Leo admitted. "If it wasn't for Gideon I don't think they would have ever been convinced."

Dirk tilted his head, eyes narrowing slightly. "Out of curiosity, did any of the first Three get involved?"

"No, why would they have," Leo asked, giving Dirk an odd look. "And how do you even know about them?"

"I've been around for a long time," Dirk replied dryly. "You learn some things. Either way, I was wondering since if they got involved it would actually be less likely that my theory was incorrect."

Leo blinked. "Okay," he said, still confused.

"So, Gideon was the one who helped push for your marriage," Dirk said softly. "Interesting."

"Why is that so interesting?"

"It just is," was Dirk's cool response.

Leo glared at the darklighter. He really disliked the man, especially since he had ripped into him over his skills as a parent. Leo liked even less the fact that Wyatt had flat out referred to the demon as being a better father.

Leo opened his mouth to say something when he heard a soft cooing noise. He looked down and realized Dirk was holding baby Kali. She had been asleep and since he had been looking at Dirk he hadn't noticed her. Dirk was holding her on his hip, below Leo's line of sight.

"You're carrying your daughter," he asked increduosly. "Isn't that dangerous when confronting an Elder." His voice was slightly mocking.

"Elder, I would warn you against mocking me," Dirk said dangerously soft. "Especially since you were incapable of recognizing your own child when he came to the past and for probably doing many worse things than I have in the course of being a father in the coming years. It didn't escape my notice that both your sons seem to hate you, even with one being a toddler at the moment. At least I was both able to recognize my daughter and have it verified that I will be a good one. I would worry less about my parenting skills and more about your own."

Dirk moved slightly further from Leo, preparing to darkorb back into the Underworld.

"Oh and Leo," he said, a faint smirk playing on his lips. "Next time you decide to taunt me remember this; there are darklighter poisons so strong that even an Elder can't heal them. You push me hard enough and I will kill you." With that he orbed away.

Leo just glared at the vanishing orbs. He sniffed suddenly, smelling smoke. Leo yelped as he looked down and realized his jacket was on fire. Little Kali had used her magic just seconds before Dirk orbed them away to set him on fire.

* * *

><p>"So," Piper said. "Back to focusing on helping Chris." She did not want to think on the morbid point Wyatt had just made.<p>

"We need to find out if the demons that attacked did this alone, with a group or under someone's orders. We also need to figure out how to fix Chris!"

Rose bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "Did you guys do a diagnostic spell yet to see what's wrong," she asked.

Paige gave her a blank look. "A what spell."

"A diagnostic spell," Rose said slowly. "You know, a spell that you cast so that you can see if someone's sick or not?"

Bianca could see this was going to end somewhere bad quickly. Rose had the unfortunate habit of pissing people off unintentionally.

"Rose, I don't think they know any diagnostic spells," she said quickly.

"Oh. Well, I don't think I can actually cast spells at the moment seeing as I'm dead but I'll try and do a diagnostic spell on mini-Chris."

Rose walked over to Wyatt and placed her hands gently on Chris. She didn't even need to do a diagnostic spell. Rose could sense a strange pulse in Chris's magical core which was more evident to her due to the whole, not fully being in the mortal plane.

"They used an age regression potion that actually has a time limit," Rose said absently. "I think I can make it fade faster though." She concentrated and informed Wyatt absently, "put Chris on the floor, he won't be happy if your holding him when he re-ages."

Wyatt gently placed Chris on the floor with Rose following him down to keep her hands on Chris. A glow surrounded the two and suddenly made it hard to see either. When the glow faded an adult Chris was lying on the floor. Thankfully his clothes had grown with him so he wasn't naked.

* * *

><p>Chris sat up with a groan. His head was killing him. He blinked when he saw Rose leaning over.<p>

"Rose, you're supposed to be dead," he pointed out.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Chris," Ben drawled.

"You're supposed to be in a coma," Chris said, stunned. How were they both here, especially in the past?

"Well, I am dead," Rose informed him. "And Ben in theory is still in a coma. He's actually just an astral projection at the moment and I'm a spirit but I still managed to fix you." She was immensely pleased that it had worked. Rose hadn't been sure it would actually do much of anything.

Chris just blinked at her. "Okay," he said slowly. He looked around the room. The Charmed Ones were giving him, what he thought of at least, strange looks.

"Um, did anything else happen while I was out," he asked as Bianca helped him stand up. He leaned some of his weight on her, feet slightly unsteady.

"Guess what Wyatt let slip," Bianca asked dryly.

"WYATT!"

"It was an accident!"

"You're still a dumbass."

"Screw you too little brother."


	9. Chapter 9

Fix It

Chapter Nine: Searching for Answers

Blair Hunter tapped her pen against the pages in front of her. They were filled with rumors about some new power trying to rise within the Underworld. Strangely, some of the rumors were claiming that Barbas, the Demon of Fear was somehow back on the scene which made no sense. She was under the impression the Charmed Ones had vanquished him. Several times in fact.

She shut her brown eyes and tilted her chair back. Nothing was making much sense right now; the rumors were all too confusing.

"Bleh," she muttered a slight pout on her face.

"Bleh what," an amused voice asked.

Blair slammed the front feet of her chair back down. Azmeon smirked at her from the doorway of her office, with a young blond standing behind him. Blair didn't know who she was, but thought she was likely some relative of Cassandra Wheldon's; looked enough like the woman.

"None of the rumors I'm hearing make sense," she informed him with a scowl. "Hell, half of them are claiming Barbas is back and I know that bastard is dead. The Charmed Ones have vanquished him enough times."

"I hadn't heard that," Az said with interest. "Who the hell would have brought back that fucker?"

"Great question, wish I had an answer," Blair responded dryly. "Who's your shadow?"

Az looked like he was trying to figure out what to say. He opened and closed his mouth twice in an obvious debate.

Blair took the time and studied the young woman. She was probably about 5'7 with blond hair down to her waist. She was wearing a pair of skin tight blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of worn, black boots. Now that Blair was looking closely, it made her feel almost certain that the girl was Cassandra, but that was impossible; Cassandra had had violet-grey eyes while this young woman had eyes bluer than the sky.

"Who is she," Blair repeated, deciding Az was taking too long.

"My name is Kalisandra Wheldon Morgenstern," the young woman said, pre-empting Az.

"Bull shit," Blair snapped bluntly. "Kali is two years old. You've got to be in your early twenties." She slid one hand under her desk and pulled a throwing knife from under there and just let it rest in her hand.

The woman claiming to be Kali gave her a dry look. "Ever heard of time travel," she asked sarcastically.

"Azmeon," Blair asked, "she is telling the truth?"

"Yes, she is. She's from over twenty years into the future," Azmeon replied.

"Well, damn," was Blair's response. "The fuck are you doing in the past?" She slid the knife back in place.

"Trying to fix the future. About fifteen years from now everything started to go to hell, though admittedly, we didn't know this at the time. In seventeen years everything pretty much is hell and the balance of magic is virtual non-existent," Kali informed her.

"So then," Blair said, clapping her hands slightly as a means to distract herself slightly. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to look for information on who would specifically target the Charmed Ones' whitelight," Kali said.

Blair gave her a flat look. "About half of the Underworld probably. He's been causing a lot of havoc downstairs with sending the Charmed Ones on so many vanquishes."

"Well, that's not helpful.

* * *

><p>"<p>

Piper opened her mouth to scold Chris and Wyatt but was interrupted by a squeak from Rose. She looked over and saw the young woman's eyes had widened and she looked stunned by something.

"We need to go to the future and tell Mel it worked," Rose said, realizing she and Ben had forgotten about it. "She'll freak out if we don't do it soon."

"Shit, you're right," Ben agreed. "Okay, we'll be back in like ten minutes. Any messages we need to pass on to Mel?" Ben asked, looking at Chris and Bianca.

"Tell her to make sure no one does anything stupid," Chris ordered. "Also, tell her that both Code Zeta and Code Bet are to be put in place if they haven't already done so."

"Alright," Ben said, nodding his head.

Rose and Ben disappeared, heading straight back to the future.

"Well," Paige said, "at least they tell you before they go someplace." Her comment earned her flat looks from Bianca, Chris and Wyatt.

"Don't insult Kali," snapped Wyatt, knowing who that comment had been intended towards.

"I wasn't insulting," Paige trailed off, realizing none of them looked impressed. Piper and Phoebe were even giving her Looks. "Alright, sorry," she grumbled.

_She's already decided she isn't going to like Kali because she's theoretically evil, _Chris said mentally to Wyatt.

_Somehow that doesn't surprise me. She didn't stop carrying high-level demon vanquishing potions that could kill Uncle Cole until her own death,_ Wyatt reminded him. _I think it's part of the reason Ben and Prue didn't like her. _

_ No, you think?_

_ Fuck you Chris. _

"Okay," said Piper, making a time out signal. "You two," she said, pointing to Wyatt and Chris, "stop zoning out. And you Paige don't make jabs at people."

Paige scowled at her older sister. She was nervous about all the demons that seemed to just be popping in and out of the Manor. Paige also had the dark feeling about everything. Dirk scared her since he almost seemed unkillable. She would bet almost anything he wouldn't be in the Book nor would there be any vanquishing spell or potion.

"Random question," Paige snapped icily towards Chris, Wyatt and Bianca. "Is Dirk Morgenstern even in the Book?"

"Why does that even matter," Wyatt asked, confused. "It's not like he's going to attack you."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Why would he? It's not like it's worth it for him to do so. He has more important things to do, like raise his kids," Chris pointed out.

"Still," Paige grumbled.

"Let it go Paige," Phoebe said warningly. She could see this not ending well with any of their future visitors.

"So," she started with a smile, "who is this Mel that Rose and Ben are seeing?"

_Shit._

_ Yeah…._

* * *

><p>Mel was reading when Rose and Ben reappeared in front of her. She jumped out of her chair, startled and accidently blew up a pot that had been on a table nearby from her surprise. Her powers sometimes still got out of hand when she was startled.<p>

"It worked," Rose said happily. "Oh, and Chris was briefly a toddler but he's all better!"

Mel gave her a blank look. "How'd Chris get turned into a toddler this time?"

"Potion thrown by a demon," Ben replied.

"Oh, Chris had some orders for you," Rose said. "He said for Codes Zeta and Bet to be put into place if they haven't already."

"I had Code Zeta put into place yesterday. I hadn't planned on putting Bet into play, but I guess it must be necessary," Mel said, biting her bottom lip.

Code Zeta meant that all members of the Resistance were to go deeper into hiding. Code Bet meant that all spies were to be recalled. Code Bet had never been used before, since if they removed the spies it would be next to impossible to replace them. Zeta had occurred twice in the past.

"I really don't want to put Bet into place," Mel stated, frowning slightly. "I'm going to call for a Council meeting and see what everyone thinks."

"Alright, we'll pass that on to Chris," Ben said. "We're going to head back to the past. We told everyone that we'd be back in ten minutes.

"Okay, make sure to come back every few days so that you can tell me what's going on," Mel ordered. "It'll also help the Resistance that we have an open communication to the past now."

"Can do!" Rose replied.

Both figures disappeared into pale orbs. Mel watched sadly as they faded away. She was a bit jealous that they were getting to see her family when she couldn't. Mel sighed and walked out of her study. It was time to call for a meeting.

* * *

><p>Ben and Rose reappeared in the Manor only seconds later. Both noticed how uncomfortable Wyatt, Chris and Bianca looked.<p>

_What's wrong, _Ben mentally asked Chris and Wyatt.

_They want to know who Mel is, _Chris replied.

_Fuck. _

_ Yeah, that's our reaction too. What do we say; she's our younger sister who won't even be conceived for another four years?_

_ I have an idea, _Wyatt suddenly said.

_If it involves you lying it's going to fail spectacularly, _Chris commented dryly.

_Shut up Chris. _

_Just tell them that she's the person running the Resistance at the moment, _Ben suggested. _And we need to respond now, our moms look about ready to snap at us! _

"Who is she," Piper demanded, starting to get annoyed. The three boys had all zoned out and she wanted to know why that was as well.

"Mel's the present leader of the Resistance," Chris explained. "I just wanted to pass on some orders."

"And it took you that long to respond, why?" Paige asked.

"We weren't sure how to word it," Ben replied.

"You weren't even here," Phoebe said, looking at him strangely.

Ben just shrugged. He didn't have to reply to that.

"So, when do you think Kali is going to return," Piper asked. "It's getting close to dinner and I would like to know if I need to feed her."

"I'm not sure," Chris said slowly. "Either way, we need to figure out where everyone is going to sleep right now as well as food."

"You and Wyatt will be sleeping here," Piper informed him. "Rose and Ben can use P3's backroom."

"Where's Kali going to be?" Wyatt asked coolly.

* * *

><p>"So you have no information, damn," breathed Kali. She turned and faced Az. "Can you please tell me if you find any more information…" she trailed off as Blair stepped away from her desk and walked over to her. The woman's were narrowed in confusion. Blair placed one hand low on Kali's abdomen.<p>

"There's an energy here," Blair murmured, half to herself. "Kali, are you pregnant?"

"I don't think so," she replied slowly. She knew she had been sick lately, but she hadn't even given pregnancy a thought.

Az sort of twitched at the thought of Kali being pregnant. Dirk would throw a fit if she was, even ignoring the fact that this Kali was in her twenties and more than able to make her own decisions. The bigger question for him though would be who the father was.

"The energy down here feels like it's located in your womb," Blair explained. "I can't imagine another reason besides pregnancy for there to be anything going on down there."

Kali looked down at the floor. She knew that it was very possible, even if she didn't want to acknowledge it. When they had been freeing Bianca from Wyatt she had decided to distract him. She was well aware that she could have just fought him, but she had decided to seduce him instead. A small part of her was able to admit that she had wanted to be with him at least once and that she hadn't really thought the plan out as well as she should have. For example, no type of birth control.

"It is possible," Kali finally admitted. "I slept with the Wyatt Halliwell from my time fairly recently."

"Was it consensual," Az asked in concern. He was afraid that she may have been raped.

"It was," Kali assured him. "So, what to do now," she mused. "I will probably have to tell everyone since it looks like I'm going to be here for an extended period of time and people are going to notice that I'm pregnant."

"Adult Wyatt is in the past too, correct," Az asked.

"Yeah, he is. He'll probably figure it out quickly that the baby is his and I don't know what he'll do then. And it will be awkward dealing with the Charmed Ones, especially his mother when they realize that themselves."

"Fuck," breathed Blair, seeing the ramifications of that. "And if you have a miscarriage…"

Kali just shuddered. She couldn't, wouldn't think of that possibility.

"I need to head back there," Kali said decisively. "If you guys and my dad find out anything, can you please tell me?"

"Sure. Stay out of fights as much as you can though," Blair ordered. "You'll increase your chance of miscarrying from the stress of them."

"That's sort of obvious," Kali pointed out dryly.

"Just do it."

"Alright, I'm going back up top. Tell my father I said hello."

With that Kali dark orbed back into the Manor.

* * *

><p>Piper was not sure of what her answer should be. She really had no idea where Kali should be staying; she wasn't comfortable with the thought of the demoness in either the Manor or P3. She opened her mouth to respond when Kali orbed in between Wyatt and Chris.<p>

Kali's face paled as another wave of nausea hit. Bianca recognized the sign having seen her cousin sick several times in the past. She snagged a small garbage can and stuck in front of Kali. The blond promptly threw up, kneeling on the floor.

Wyatt quickly placed a hand on her back, attempting to heal her. It did nothing to stop her vomiting.

"Are you alright," he asked in concern.

"M'fine," she replied, grimacing from the taste of vomit in her mouth. "Glass of water," she murmured, orbing one to her.

"Kali, you just randomly vomited," Chris pointed out. "That's not normal."

"In the situation I'm in it is," she informed him, accepting Wyatt's assistance in standing back up.

"What situation would that be," Bianca asked, curious. "Did you catch some sort of virus again?" Kali had gotten sick a number of times in their childhood.

"I may be pregnant," she replied. She opened her mouth to say more when she heard a loud thud of a body hitting the floor. Wyatt had fainted.

"Why'd that make Wyatt faint," asked Phoebe, looking concerned.

"Probably because if I am pregnant the baby is his."


	10. Chapter 10

Fix It

Chapter Ten: A Pregnancy and Cranky Elders

Author's Note: Sorry I've been taking so long with updates, I keep getting writer's block. And in the case of this chapter, Wyatt and Kali didn't want to cooperate at one point so I've rewritten it about ten times. Also, since this had been commented on a couple of times in reviews, I don't have a beta and when I finish a chapter I generally just skim it and then post it. If anyone wants to by the way, fanart is much appreciated, especially if I get sent the links to see it. I'll post the links in my profile then!

* * *

><p>"Wait, when did you sleep with Wyatt," Chris asked in confusion.<p>

"About a month or so ago when we went and freed Bianca. We needed some type of distraction," Kali explained.

"And this involved sleeping with Wyatt," he asked incredulously.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," she defended.

"Alright, break it up," Piper said, realizing they would likely start to bicker even more. "That's not really the issue at the moment, more the issue is are you actually pregnant," Piper asked, turning to face Kali entirely.

"It's extremely likely," she admitted. "I haven't had my period and I'm a week overdue for that. When Wyatt and I slept together we didn't use any form of birth control. I also just went and spoke to an old friend of my father's; she has the ability to sense energy and noticed energy not my own located in the general area of my womb." Kali paused for a moment. "I think I should go get a pregnancy test; that might make it more certain."

"Wait, why did you go see someone to check for energy in your body," Paige asked suspiciously.

"I didn't. I wanted to see if she had information about why Chris was attacked," Kali explained. "She didn't but she did notice the energy."

"You saw Blair Hunter," Bianca asked in surprise. Bianca had met the other woman and was familiar with both her powers and her spy network. "I thought she wasn't talking to your family at this time?"

Kali shook her head. "Uncle Az and she got back together again. Last year was when she wasn't speaking to him. She and Dad just don't really talk unless Uncle Az is there."

"Oh, ok."

Wyatt blinked his eyes open and stood up from the floor. He still felt a bit shell shocked. He could have sworn Kali had just said she was pregnant. He just sort of stared at her.

"Yes," she asked, slightly confused by his look.

"Did you just say you're pregnant," he asked faintly.

"I likely am," she corrected him.

He walked over close to her, placing his hands on her hips. She didn't bother moving away, knowing he would just have followed anyway. Kali looked up and met his eyes which were slightly out of focus. Wyatt shut them briefly and an expression of concentration passed over his face.

"There's two small energies located in your womb," he informed her. "They feel somewhat feminine so they're probably girls."

"How do you know that," Chris asked in confusion. Kali was too stunned to say anything and Chris didn't remember his brother having the ability to sense energy.

"Power to sense energy formed last year," he informed Chris. "Noticed it when one of my main counselors got knocked up. I think I've always had some variation of it though since I remember noticing when Mom and Aunts Phoebe and Paige got pregnant. Still not sure how I'm sensing gender when I'm doing this though."

Piper finally found her voice again. "You're pregnant," she said, once again stating the obvious like half the room had already done so.

"Yes, Wyatt managed to knock me up," Kali snapped. She was starting to get annoyed. And wanted chocolate covered strawberries. She batted at Wyatt's hands, trying to make him let go of her hips. He didn't. He actually pulled her closer to him which made her scowl. Wyatt just smirked at her.

"So, same question as earlier," Wyatt said, turning slightly to face his mom. He still held on to Kali. "Where is Kali going to stay?"

"She can stay here," Piper offered. She wanted to keep an eye on her future grandchildren. A part of was slightly amused that she'd get to see her grandchildren before she would get to see all of her own children born.

"I can stay with my father down in the Underworld," Kali pointed out.

"No you can't," Chris said, shaking his head. "You're pregnant with the children of the Twice-Blessed. Someone is going to notice that quickly and then it's going to get messy really fast down there."

"Bite me Chris," she grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting. Wyatt got a suddenly interested look on his face. "No, self control, I know you have some," she said warningly to him.

"So, Kali stays here along with Chris and Wyatt, Rose and Ben take P3s backroom and where is Bianca staying," Phoebe asked, just realizing the Phoenix didn't have a place to stay.

Chris gave his mom a sad look. Piper knew exactly what he wanted.

"She can stay here as well. She and Kali will share one room with Wyatt and Chris in another," Piper decided. "I'm going to start dinner now, I'll shout of everyone when it's ready." With that the Charmed Ones left the room. Wyatt kept his hands on Kali's hips and orbed them both away. Chris, Bianca, Rose and Ben all orbed/shimmered upstairs to the attic to talk.

* * *

><p>Wyatt orbed them to a secluded beach that he would use as a place to relax in the future. The area it was in was sparsely populated and the beach itself was difficult to reach. It was a perfect spot to have the conversation that he needed to have with Kali. No one was nearby to interrupt.<p>

"What the hell Wyatt," Kali demanded. "Why'd you grab me?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Kali questioned, not really understanding what they would need to speak about. She ignored the little voice in the back of her head that was shrieking possible answers.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you're pregnant. Maybe the fact that you're pregnant and I wouldn't have probably found out if it wasn't for Chris almost, dying," Wyatt hissed.

"Get over it Wyatt," Kali growled. "I didn't even know I was pregnant until today! I thought I was just sick!"

"How do you mistake pregnancy for the flu," he asked incredulously.

"Because I'm on goddamn birth control!"

"Where'd you get birth control," Wyatt asked, giving her a strange look. "All…"

"Magically induced birth control," she interrupted, wanting to avoid further discussion. "Either way, I wasn't expecting to get pregnant from what amounts to a one night stand."

Wyatt frowned down at her. He didn't want it to be only a one night stand. He wanted her for good.

Kali recognized the expression on his face. It was one that spoke of him wanting something he couldn't have; namely, her.

"Wyatt, I'm pregnant. I'm going to have these babies, I'm going to love these babies. If you ever go near my children though without my permission I will kill you," she said, finishing with a hiss. "I accept the fact that you want to be involved with our children; I get that you want to have a family with me. It's not happening, you fucked up to badly with that whole taking over the world and destroying everything bit."

"Everything I did was to protect my family," Wyatt growled. "If I have all the power than no one can be hurt. I won't have to ever again see my brother almost die or other members of my family dead. All the power I have can protect you and our children." He clenched his fists, resisting the urge to destroy something.

"And yet you becoming Lord Wyatt got most of your family killed," Kali reminded him, voice colder than ice and softer than snow. "The only members who are still alive are Chris, Mel and Ben. And in the case of Ben, he's in a goddamn coma because your second in command killed Rose, my baby cousin! Mel and Chris aren't safe either; you don't really have any control of the demons under your command since they only follow you out of fear. They'll attack both of them given half the chance. All you did is destroy your family, both the past, present and any future."

Her blue eyes were bright, filled with unshed tears as she looked up at him. All Kali wanted to do was cry, cry for everyone who had died and cry for the chances that she would never have. She already knew that if they couldn't save Wyatt that she would have to spend the rest of her life hiding with their children. They couldn't become what their father was.

Wyatt's eyes had darkened with rage the more she spoke. Kali's words poked fresh wounds. He knew it was his fault in the end that most of his family was dead. It was through his inadvertent actions in the case with his aunts, uncles and most of his cousins; they had been killed by demons seeking to take him out before he could solidify power. In the case of Ben's coma he was well aware of just how much of that was his fault. If he hadn't given DJ that order Rose would never have been killed and Ben never would have gone on what was practically a suicide mission to avenge her.

"I don't care anymore," he said quietly, voice emotionless. "I'm already well aware of how badly I messed things up. However, you are not going to deny me our children."

"You want to bet," Kali challenged. "Because there's not a shot in hell I'm letting you anywhere near my children."

"We'll see." He went to grab her arm.

Kali orbed away before he could touch her. She reappeared in the kitchen of the Manor, knowing Wyatt was only seconds behind her.

* * *

><p>Chris paced in the attic, Bianca sitting on the ancient coach watching him. Ben was leaning against the wall with Rose wrapped up in his arms. All three remained silent as he paced, unsure of what he was thinking.<p>

"Bianca, did you know about her plan, about her seducing Wyatt," Chris asked.

"I had a feeling she had to have done something along those lines," Bianca admitted. "When she came back to the base she didn't have any injuries from a fight. She also took almost three days to come back, even after I had been freed. I thought I saw a hickey on her neck as well, but she wore high collared jackets for a while after the mission."

"Fuck," Chris breathed, running a hand through his hair. "Wyatt's got her somewhere now and he's got to be pissed about the entire situation."

"A bigger issue may just be Wyatt's obsession with Kali on top of the fact that's she is going to have his babies," Ben pointed out softly. "We need to find him before he does anything that can't be reversed."

"What would he do and where would he go?" asked Rose.

"That's the biggest question we have right now," Chris said grimly. "Kali's been one of my best friends of several years now and I'm not letting anything happen to her."

* * *

><p>He opened his mouth to say more when he heard Piper shout for them to all come down stairs. They all either orbed or shimmered into the kitchen where the Charmed Ones were with one of the Elders.<p>

Piper started pulling ingredients out of the kitchen cabinets to make dinner. She did it methodically and unthinkingly, trying to avoid thinking about today. Finding out Chris was her son, that Wyatt was evil, that Wyatt apparently knocked up a darklighter/witch hybrid…it was just too much.

"Piper, sweetie, you're going to have to talk about this at some point," Phoebe said gently. She watched her older sister slam all the ingredients on the counter with a sort of mindless anxiety.

"Talk about what? The fact that I am apparently a terrible mother or that I'm probably going to see my grandchildren born before all of my children?"

"Where are you getting that you're a terrible mother from," Paige asked in confusion. "Leo is apparently a shitty father, but neither Wyatt nor Chris said anything against your parenting skills."

"But, I would have had to be! How else do you explain what's going on! Leo can't all be at fault," Piper explained. She opened her mouth to say something else when an Elder orbed into the kitchen.

"Blessed be," he intoned.

"What do you want," snapped Piper.

"Where's Chris," he asked, giving her a wary look. The Elder had the bad feeling she would blow him up if he wasn't careful. He inched a bit away from her.

"In the attic most likely," Paige said slowly, giving the Elder a strange look. He was abnormally timid for an Elder and didn't seem as stuck up as he should be.

"I need to speak to him, can you please call him down here," he requested.

"Why didn't you just orb to where he is?" Phoebe asked as Piper shouted for Chris to come downstairs.

"Leo told me that it would be better to ask you if he was here rather than just orb to where he is," the Elder replied.

Chris, Bianca, Ben and Rose all appeared either via shimmers or orbs into the kitchen. The Elder moved slightly nearer to a door when he noticed the shimmering. Logically, he knew a demon wouldn't be able to kill him unless it was a darklighter but he still didn't want anyone capable of shimmering near him.

"Why are there demons in the Manor," the Elder demanded, frightened.

"None of us are demons technically," Bianca said. "I'm a Phoenix and Ben is only a half demon at most."

"Half is still a demon," snapped the Elder. "And you can't be a Phoenix."

"Why can't she," Piper asked.

"Because," the Elder said.

Chris face palmed. "She's a Phoenix," he assured the Elder. "And why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you why I had suddenly felt another whitelighter's presence near you when I know where all the other whitelighters presently are," the Elder explained. "I don't feel like dealing with more whitelighters from the future."

Rose started to quietly snicker at this. Chris glared at the petite woman.

"Well, unfortunately for you you're going to have to," Chris informed him.

The Elder scowled. "Make them go back," he demanded childishly.

"Fuck off," Rose advised, purple eyes lazy. "No one is going back to the future."

"I can make you," threatened the Elder.

"I'm dead, you can't make me do a damn thing," she replied dryly.

The Elder opened his mouth to say something else when Kali orbed in. He began to freak out seeing as a darklighter just orbed into the same room ass him.

"That wasn't here when I left," Kali said, pointing at the Elder. Her face was slightly blotchy from holding back tears. She was impressed by the fact her voice wasn't shaking.

"Darklighter," the Elder squeaked.

"No shit Sherlock," was her reply.

Wyatt orbed in right behind her, a dark look on his face. The Elder squeaked again.

"I didn't realize Elders could make noises that high pitched," commented Ben. "Or be that liable to freak out. He looks about ready to wet himself."

"Aren't you going to vanquish them," demanded the Elder, ignoring Ben's comments.

"They're staying here," Piper informed them. "They're from the future too and they came to help save Wyatt." She glared at Wyatt when he opened his mouth to disagree. He slammed it back shut.

"You're getting help from darklighters," the Elder asked, horrified.

"Technically I'm not a darklighter," Wyatt pointed out. Chris could see where his brother was going and tried to signal for him to shut up. He was ignored. "I'm half whiteligher and half witch."

"That's impossible," denied the Elder. "You'd have to be…" he trailed off, coming to his realization. "No…"

"Yup," Wyatt said with a smirk. "I'm Wyatt Halliwell."


	11. Chapter 11

Fix It

Chapter Eleven: The Building Threat

Author's Note: Quick Question; at the end of this, would you like me to have a chapter of extra information, including little details about changes that occurred while I was writing, like original characterizations and names that have changed?

* * *

><p>The Elder fainted. Everyone stared incredulously where he fell, not quite sure how to deal with the passed out being on the floor. Wyatt contemplated killing him with a fireball.<p>

_ Don't even think about it Wyatt._

_ Shut up Chris. _

_ Is Wyatt contemplating killing the Elder?_

_ Yes I am Ben._

_ Don't, that'll be messy to clean up. _

_ What the hell is wrong with both of you? _Demanded Chris, realizing that Ben's only real issue

"I think you guys should throw water on the Elder," Kali said, studying him. She tilted her head slightly. "I don't think they're supposed to faint like that."

"At least I didn't mention the fact that I knocked you up," Wyatt pointed out.

They all heard a dull thump with that comment. The Elder had begun to wake up, but upon hearing that Wyatt had knocked up Kali he had fainted again. He had no idea who she was, just that she was a darklighter and the thought of a darklighter pregnant by the Twice Blessed was apparently too much for him to handle.

Kali threw an apple at Wyatt's head in response to his comment. It hit him, fell and rolled a few inches.

"You're a dick Wyatt!" Kali snapped, stomping over to Chris. She looked about ready to cry. Bianca and Rose both hugged her and glared at Wyatt for upsetting her. Chris and Ben were just slightly confused but what had just happened.

_ What the hell did I do, _Wyatt telepathically asked Chris and Ben.

_Said something stupid to a pregnant woman, _Ben replied.

_How is what I said stupid? It's true!_

_ She's hormonal, _was Chris's comment. _She's pregnant and hormonal. Your wording sucked, it upset her and now she's about to cry. _

Piper took one look at Kali and realized that she had an upset, hormonal and pregnant demon on her hands.

"Kali, why don't you, Rose and Bianca head upstairs," she suggested gently. "Maybe you should take a short nap."

The blond nodded silently and dark orbed upstairs with Bianca and Rose's arms still wrapped around her. Chris knew that they would scold her when they got upstairs for orbing them without permission.

Paige grabbed a cup out of a cabinet and filled it with cold water. She then threw it in the Elder's face, taking a vicious amount of glee out of doing so. The Elders were fairly high up on her 'least favorite group of people' list and she enjoyed being able to do anything to them, even something as petty as throwing water on one.

The Elder woke up with a gasp, jerking upright. He blinked his eyes, trying to get water out of them. He glared at Paige, not appreciating being wet. They his eyes widened as he remembered just why he had fainted.

"Wyatt's evil," he demanded, refusing to look at the man in question.

"No, I just believe that there is no such thing as good or evil, just power," Wyatt explained.

The Elder just gave him a flat look. He stood back up, glaring at Wyatt. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Chris.

"Uh, since you know what's going on whitelighter wise, why don't you head back up to Heaven," Chris suggested, watching his brother warily. Wyatt had an expression on his face that Chris knew meant 'kill now, think about it later.' It was sadly an expression he had become very used to.

The Elder nodded, giving them all a strange look. He orbed away, allowing for everyone to relax.

"So, now what," asked Ben. "The Elders are going to get involved now; he's not going to stay silent."

"They're probably going to try and kill me," Wyatt said bluntly.

Chris frowned at his brother. "What makes you say that?" he asked, confused. "They know there's no way that's going to happen. They'd have to take out your force field for one thing, and for another, do you really think anyone in our family would let them hurt you?"

Wyatt just frowned at him and orbed away. Chris's green eyes narrowed in thought. He orbed away as well. Ben sighed and shimmered, following Chris.

The Charmed Ones just stood there, confused over the events of the day. From Chris almost dying to getting more visitors from the future it was getting way to confusing. Wyatt's strange reactions to the Elders made no sense and Kali in general was throwing them. The Charmed Ones needed to figure out what to do.

* * *

><p>Kali curled up into a little ball on the bed. Her blue eyes stared sightlessly out into the room, trying to organize her thoughts. She knew Bianca and Rose were trying to speak to her but she ignored them. She had to get herself together again.<p>

She was pregnant. She was pregnant with twins by a man she loved but couldn't be with. She was pregnant because she seduced him to distract him while other members of the Resistance freed Bianca. She was pregnant and all she wanted to do was cry and scream with the unfairness of what had happened. Her children would grow up without a father if they couldn't prevent their future from taking place. If they succeeded, she had little doubt that they would have a father and that she would likely be married to Wyatt.

Bianca sighed, realizing they weren't reaching their cousin. She glanced over to Rose who had realized the same. Rose's purple-grey eyes were sad as she stared at Kali. They both knew that there was nothing they could do to help their cousin. Bianca ran her fingers through Kali's hair,putting the mentally tired blond to sleep.

* * *

><p>Wyatt glared out at the water. He was back at the same beach had been speaking to Kali at. This entire day had been hell for him. First Chris almost died, then Kali shows up to prevent him from dragging him back to the future. Then Bianca helps stop him from dragging them both back! The only good thing that happened was Ben and Rose appearing; he had missed his cousin and had regretted Rose's death. He was furious about how Ben ended up in the coma though. It had been stupid of him to have attacked members of Wyatt's guard, even it if was to avenge Rose.<p>

Kali being pregnant….He clenched his fists angrily. He had no issue that she was pregnant; he was ecstatic that they were his kids. What pissed him off was how they were conceived. He felt used, a sensation he was not used to. He had thought her coming to him was a sign that she was going to join him. When he had woken up to find that she wasn't in bed with him still he had been furious. When he found out that Bianca had been broken out of jail he could taste only bitterness on his tongue, now understanding why she had gone to him. He ended up killing over a dozen demons that day in an effort to reign in his temper. It hadn't worked and when he heard news of Resistance activity he slaughtered ever person he saw.

Wyatt turned around when he heard the familiar twinkle of orbs. Chris and Ben appeared before him. He noticed the annoyed expression on his brother's face and the bothered one on his cousin's.

"What's your issue with the Elders," Chris asked bluntly.

"They're obnoxious bastards who ruined our lives when we were younger," Wyatt replied. "If it wasn't for them Dad probably wouldn't have sucked so much as a parent and Mom would have been happier. Hell, Mom probably wouldn't have died if Dad hadn't become an Elder," Wyatt finished with a snarl.

"It's something more than that," Ben said quietly, studying his cousin. He looked unerringly into Wyatt's eyes. "The Elders did something to you, didn't they?"

Wyatt looked away from his cousin. That told both Chris and Ben everything that they needed to know.

Chris's eyes narrowed. "You were missing for four months after I was born," he said slowly. "No one could find you because you were deep within the Underworld. I heard that it was a demon who told Mom where you were since he found you but hadn't approached out of concern for his own life." He stared his brother down. "How did you get down there Wyatt?"

"Gideon," Wyatt spat out, hatred filling his voice. "That fucking bastard decided I was too dangerous and tried to kill me. It didn't work because my shield protected me. I spent months down there." He shut his eyes, trying to block out the painful memories. "An Elder, someone who is supposedly a 'good being' tried to murder me."

"That's why you believe there is no such thing as good and evil," Ben whispered. The whisper still reached both of his cousins' ears.

"Because a being of good did something so horrible that they shouldn't be called good," Chris finished, knowing where Ben was going.

"Now do you see why I say there is no such thing as good or evil, just power," Wyatt said coldly. "If there was truly good magic he never would have done something like that."

Neither Ben nor Chris had any response to that.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do," Paige asked her sisters.<p>

"I don't know," admitted Piper. "We obviously need to prevent Wyatt from turning evil. I don't want to see my baby boy grow up into that!"

"I think then we should do whatever Chris asks us to do in the demon-hunting department," Phoebe said. "It may be the only way to prevent Wyatt from going evil."

Both Piper and Paige nodded. The impression they got off of all of them...the future was hell. And the comments that both Ben and Rose had made, about her being dead and him in a coma gave Piper the sickening feeling that her son was somehow involved.

"The other real issue here is probably Kali," Phoebe continued. "She's pregnant with Wyatt's kids, she doesn't want to be near him I think and what is she going to do?"

Piper bit her lip. "I don't know," she admitted. "She's pregnant with my grandchildren. God, I'm to probably see my grandchildren be born before I have Chris!"

"You know," drawled a voice behind them, "what Kali is going to do is up to her."

The sisters turned around and saw Rose standing behind them. Her eyes were coldly appraising them. It made the sisters all nervous, especially since she had been acting so cheerful in comparison to her cousins.

"You're correct in the thought my cousin isn't going to want Wyatt near their children; she's not going to let them be raised evil. However, it is her choice about anything that happens. If you try to interfere with her I will prevent you from doing so," she finished warningly.

"And what, exactly, are you going to do," Paige asked her warily.

Rose smiled coldly. "Wouldn't you like to know," she said tauntingly. Then she orbed out, returning to the room Kali slept in.

"She just orbed," said a stunned Paige. "She just orbed like a whitelighter."

"How did she do that," asked Piper in confusion, eyes huge. "How is she half whitelighter, especially since her one cousin is a darklighter hybrid and the other is Phoenix? Why would a whitelighter get involved in that?"

"Better question," Phoebe said quietly. "Just what are we dealing with all together?"

* * *

><p>The Elder slammed open Gideon's office door in the Magic School. The other Elder brought his head up to look at him. A pile of papers were in front of him.<p>

"Gregory, what brings you here," he asked a small smile on his face.

"The adult version of Wyatt Halliwell is in the past," Gregory informed him. "He's the Source of all Evil."

Gideon's eyes widened, but a feeling of satisfaction coursed through his veins. He had been correct in thinking that Wyatt would be corrupted by his own power.

"Thank you for informing me of this, but why have you," Gideon asked, curious.

"I know you're trying to kill him," Gregory replied bluntly. "Don't bother denying it. I'm telling you this because I know he needs to be taken out. He's too much of a risk now seeing what his future is like. Christopher came back to prevent his time from taking place. I do question however, why he himself has not taken out Wyatt, but that probably won't be an issue."

"What is it that you're trying to say," Gideon said slowly.

"I'm offering my assistance," was the response. "There is also another person, or rather two people who need to be taken out though."

"Who?"

"Kalisandra Morgenstern," was the grim reply.

Gideon gave him an incredulous look. "Are you insane? How do you imagine that we'd get close enough to kill the daughter of the most powerful darklighter alive? Dirk Morgenstern is well known for how over protective he is of his daughter."

"The adult Kalisandra is in the past as well," Gregory informed him. "She is evidently trying to prevent Wyatt from being evil, but I'm not quite sure I believe that. After all, why would a darklighter try to prevent evil from ruling? However, the greater issue with her is that she's pregnant with the adult Wyatt's children."

Gideon felt numb at those words. He was well aware of how dangerous any children from that combination would be.

"I'm assuming then that the other person we need to kill is the adult Kali and the children she is carrying," Gideon said. He had a feeling of distaste towards that. The children were not at fault for their parents' actions, but at the same time no children of that particular combination should be allowed to be born.

"We will kill them then," Gideon said firmly.

The other Elder smiled coldly.

"Good."


	12. Chapter 12

Fix It

Chapter Twelve: Danger, danger

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I got side tracked working on original short stories and with my job. Surprising how that managed to suck out some of my creativity...

* * *

><p>Chris frowned from his position on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He couldn't believe what had happened to his brother, but at the same time it made a sickening amount of sense. Wyatt was never comfortable around the Elders; he hated being near Gideon, either in Magic School or in Elder land. If Gideon had been the one to attack his brother when he had been a baby it made a lot of sense.<p>

He brushed a hand through his hair agitatedly. It still didn't make sense to him why Gideon would suddenly decide that Wyatt was a threat though. He had been one of the Elders to support their parent's marriage! Chris had been thinking about it for almost two months now and he still was no closer to any answers.

Chris jumped slightly when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bianca giving him a slight smile.

"Hey," she said softly, eyes warm. "Your mom wants you back at the Manor. Apparently Wyatt's getting on her nerves, I think Kali's making her nervous (again) and Ben and Rose are being overly cute. Oh, and Ben has taken to hiding from your Aunt Phoebe whenever she gets to close."

"We're going to have a really big issue with Ben," he sighed. "Eventually Phoebe is going to corner him and ask why he looks so much like Cole."

Bianca winced. "That'll be a fun explanation. 'Yeah, I'm his son! But don't worry, you're my mom!'"

"I can keep a secret," grumbled Ben. He had shimmered to the bridge as well, leaving Rose behind to watch over a still sleeping Kali. "I've managed to do so for almost two months."

Bianca threw him a dry look. "Sure you can," she drawled. "Just as long as you don't get trapped your mom."

"Let's just go back to the Manor," Chris said, interrupting them. The other two nodded and they all orbed/shimmered back.

* * *

><p>Phoebe glanced warily at Rose. The dark haired woman smiled serenely at her, running her hands through her cousin's hair. Kali was napping and using Rose's lap as a pillow. Something about Rose bothered her, even more so than Kali or adult Wyatt. There just was something off with her, not including the whole whitelighter hybrid thing. That made all the Charmed Ones leery, especially knowing that the three women were related through their parents. Kali and Rose's moms, as well as Bianca's father were members of the Wheldon line, a line of dark witches. Why would a whitelighter get involved with a woman like that? Phoebe ignored the little voice in the back of her head that pointed out that she married a demon, why wouldn't a whitelighter sleep with a dark witch?<p>

Piper walked into the living room and saw the wary look on Phoebe's face. She glanced over and saw Kali was still sleeping on the coach with Rose. The only difference between now and ten minutes prior was the fact that Ben wasn't there. Wyatt walked in silently behind his mother, eyes immediately going to Kali.

At three months pregnant Kali was beginning to show. She was tired all of the time though, something that concerned everyone. Chris had thrown out the theory that the baby's magic may be sapping some of Kali's strength. She seemed to spend most of her time sleeping somewhere in the Manor. Kali had only twice been back to the Underworld since she had discovered her pregnancy, both times to speak with her father. A few times Piper could swear she saw darklighters near the Manor, just watching; it almost seemed like they were guarding something. She would bet almost anything that they were sent by Dirk to protect Kali.

Wyatt leaned against the far wall, watching Kali and Rose. Rose's purples eyes looked calmly into his blue and he mentally shivered. There was something always oddly unnerving about Rose, but he had never been able to put a finger on jut what it was. He had heard rumors of thing from demons, but he dismissed most of those. Wyatt sincerely doubted that Rose was even vaguely a sadist. Unnerving, yes, sadist, no.

"When do you think she'll wake up," Wyatt asked Rose.

"Soon most likely," Rose replied. "She's been asleep for almost an hour now and she generally doesn't nap for much longer than that." She kept playing with Kali' hair. She opened her mouth to speak again but shut it when she heard the familiar sound of orbs and the odd distortion of shimmering. Bianca, Chris and Ben had returned. Or someone had terrible timing and there was going to be a demon attack.

Unfortunately, it was the latter. Leo had just orbed in for some reason, with two demons just behind him. As he opened his mouth to speak, one of the demons threw an energy ball at him, forcing Leo to dodge. And by dodge, it is to say crash into a nearby chair.

Kali's eyes opened into slits at the sudden crashing noise. She stared at the demons for one long second and promptly set the one on fire. Kali didn't bother to move from the couch or lift her head out of Rose's lap. Rose herself hadn't bothered to get up either. Piper blew up the other demon.

Phoebe gave Kali a curious look. "Wait, what exactly are you powers," she asked, vaguely remember the infant version of Kali setting a demon on fire that first day.

Kali sat up, yawning. "Pyrokinesis, telekinesis, dark orbing, spell casting, energy balls and a few others that I don't really feel like telling you," she informed Phoebe.

Leo got up slowly, favoring the side that had crashed into the chair. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of more orbing and shimmering. This time it was actually Ben, Bianca and Chris. All three stared at the pile of ash in confusion.

"What happened," Ben asked, curious.

"Demon attack" replied Wyatt. He had been disappointed that he hadn't been able to kill either of them. He had reacted too slowly.

"I always forget your primary power is pyrokinesis and not telekinesis," Chris commented to Kali as he studied the ash. He was able to tell the difference between a demon that had been killed by fire and not by potion or molecular combustion.

"I'm not sure how, I think I set enough stuff on fire in front of you when we were younger," Kali pointed out. Admittedly, half of that stuff had been to distract the Charmed Ones while she had flirted with a younger, non-evil Wyatt.

"Is it just me or have attacks risen in the past month or so," mused Ben. "Because it seems like since between this month and the one before there's been a sharp increase."

"There has been," Chris verified.

"And, is it just me," asked Bianca quietly. "Or have relatively few of them been aimed towards baby Wyatt and the Charmed Ones and more towards Kali?"

Piper and Phoebe retreated towards the kitchen. Paige was already there, having been getting water and missing the demon attack. She tried to avoid being in the same room as Kali, not trusting the other woman.

"Another demon attack," Piper informed the youngest Charmed One.

"That's the third today," Paige said, incredulous. "What the hell are they trying to do? None of them have made a move for Wyatt, hell, most of them haven't even made a move for us!"

"But why are they attacking Kali, it's not like they know who she is," Phoebe pointed.

"How much do you want to be her attacks relate to whatever is trying to turn Wyatt evil," Piper said grimly.

"But why," repeated Phoebe. "No one knows she's from the future let alone that she's pregnant with Wyatt's children."

"Well, obviously they've noticed a pregnant woman, who's not one of us in the Manor at almost any given moment," Paige said. "They probably realize that there's something important about her even if they don't know just what it is."

"Then why have most of the attacks been towards her and not baby Wyatt," asked Piper. "They know what his importance is at least."

"Someone knows who she is and is trying to kill her," Chris informed them bluntly. All three jumped, having not noticed him come in. He frowned at their lack of attention. "Someone had to have at the very least figured out who she is, even if they don't know who's kids she's pregnant with."

"And how would someone have figured that out," asked Paige dryly.

"Anyone with magic sensing abilities would have noticed," Kali said, squeezing past Chris to get into the kitchen. She was thirsty. "Both halves of my family have very distinct magic signatures and some demons are already probably familiar with my baby self's magic signature."

"Which leads to the more worrisome thought that some demons may be able to detect who the dad is," Chris pointed out. "It's not like this family doesn't have distinctive magic signatures and Wyatt's is probably the most obvious."

Kali glared at him slightly.

"Stop glaring, you know someone is going to notice."

"Fuck off Chris."

* * *

><p>Dirk threw an energy ball at the most recent demon to attack his two year old daughter. It screamed as it disintegrated. Since the adult Kali had come to the past a sudden spike of attacks had occurred. Most were from witches, but not a few were coming from demons. He was confused as to just what was going on.<p>

As a general rule of thumb most demons and witches avoided him. Much like most Sources, it was generally understood that unless you were a certain person or persons, it was virtually impossible to kill him. The only people who could kill him didn't even realize he was alive though. Or rather, most of the people who could kill him didn't know he was alive.

He was grateful that Blair and Az were watching Kali today; Dirk had needed to have a meeting with several Trackers who weren't affiliated with his clan. He didn't want them near her. It was a good thing because it meant that he hadn't had to worry about her getting caught in the cross fire. It wasn't like she was a certain baby Halliwell with an impenetrable barrier.

Dirk sunk back into his chair, rubbing his face tiredly. He wanted explanations.

"Braddock, Aaron, get in here," he ordered.

Both men orbed in, immediately kneeling. Braddock had short, curly brown hair and tanned skin. His eyes were a dark green. Aaron had straight blond hair and brown eyes; he had Tracker's tattoos on the left side of his body.

"Due to all of the recent attacks on Kali I want you to look into who could be ordering them," Dirk commanded. "I want you to both look here in the Underworld and keep an ear on what is going on within the Good magic community. If possible, take a look at the Avatars and their ilk," he finished with a sneer. He detested the arrogant beings who thought that they were the most powerful things in existence. They were not.

"We shall do so sir," they murmured. Both orbed out.

* * *

><p>Gregory paced in Gideon's office. The Elder was frustrated with Dirk having foiled most of his attempts on the infant version of Kalisandra. He hadn't expected the darklighter to be such an issue; even he hadn't realized just how paranoid the man was with his daughter. It did mean however that he had inadvertently decimated three covens in his efforts to kill the man. He ignored the fact that technically four covens under his orders had been slain by Dirk Morgenstern. The first was a fallacy that he regretted.<p>

"The Charmed Ones are beginning to pay closer attention to the Underworld," he finally said, looking at Gideon. "I know Christopher is actively searching the Underworld for answers about who is behind the recent string of attacks, especially since they have been predominately towards Kalisandra." At that the man grimanced, having not expected the young witchlighter hybrid to be so concerned. He had brushed off any implications he had seen that day. "Virtually anyone who has gone after the infant Kalisandra has died as well."

"I noticed," Gideon said dryly. "Paige approached me yesterday about being able to look through the library for any information on certain types of magical protections. They are ones aimed towards warding pregnant women and as we both know none of the Charmed Ones are pregnant. They're worried about the attacks." He left any comments he had in concerns to the difficulty in killing the baby version of Kalisandra. Gideon didn't believe that was as important as dealing with Wyatt. "We should vary up the attack more between the four targets. Since evil Wyatt hasn't been attacked at all we should be able to surprise him and kill him."

"You have a plan," Gregory said flatly.

"How would you feel about a little demon resurrecting?"

* * *

><p>Kali looked around the room, confused by what was going on. Bad people had attacked Aunt Blair and Uncle Az. They had pushed her back into the corner as they fought off the attackers. She clutched her small, black and silver teddy bear to herself and felt afraid. Kali wanted to orb to Daddy but remembered he had told Uncle Az that he was going to talk to people that he didn't want near her.<p>

Kali whimpered slightly as an energy ball just barely missed her. She was too frightened to orb away. For some reason she couldn't set these bad people on fire and that scared her.

She finally managed to get the courage and she orbed away. Blair and Azmeon didn't notice.

* * *

><p>Paige opened her mouth, about to ask Piper what they were going to eat that night. She turned however when she heard the ominous sound of dark orb.<p>

"Guys, why is Kali's baby self here?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Blond Little Girls and Big Surprises

A/N: Sorry this took so long; half of the chapter managed to delete itself and I started up school again and have been getting back into the swing of things. And now I'm about to hit finals….fuck, why does all of my inspiration go to hell so fast?

* * *

><p>Kali just stared at her younger self. Baby Kali promptly burst into tears.<p>

Piper scooped up the crying toddler, rocking her back and forth gently. Kali's eyes widened, concerned as to whether or not her baby self would do something, such as set the oldest Charmed One on fire. She remembered her dad saying that she had been very touchy as a little kid about who touched her. Her baby self thankfully seemed to be fine though with Piper rocking her. Her tears were slowing down.

"What scared her," Phoebe asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Kali said with a shrug. "What I'm more worried about is why she dark orbed up here; she should be with Dad." Kali worried her lower lip. "When I was younger and scared I would always go to him."

"Maybe you're dad sent you away due to a demon attack," proposed Chris.

"He would have sent me to Uncle Az or Blair," Kali replied, shaking her head. "No way would he have sent me here. God that's weird to say," she muttered. It was strange referring to herself in third person like that.

"That's not a good sign at all," murmured Wyatt who leaned against the doorway. He was blocking Leo from entering the room. Everyone else was inside the kitchen however. When Leo tried to push pass him, Wyatt formed a small energy ball in warning. Leo moved away from his eldest son.

Piper glanced down at baby Kali. The toddler's tears had ended and she was sniffling sadly. She also looked about ready to go to sleep.

"I'm going to take her up to the nursery," Piper announced. "I think she needs a nap." In apparent agreement, little Kali fell asleep.

"You're going to take a baby demon up to the nursery where Wyatt is," Leo asked, horrified.

"I'm half darklighter and half witch," snapped Kali. "And shut the fuck up you asshole, no one cares what you think you shitty father."

"I think you just swore more in that sentence than you do in an entire month," Rose commented.

"Fuck off Rose," growled Kali.

"Yeah, you're cranky too," she muttered.

"Yes Leo, I'm going to take a _baby _upstairs to the nursery to sleep," Piper stressed, annoyed at her ex-husband. She ignored the adult Kali's cursing. The toddler hadn't done anything! Piper turned around and promptly headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Wyatt rubbed his eyes, yawning. He was just waking up from a N-A-P. He pushed himself up, looking around his room for Mommy. Wyatt pouted when he saw that she wasn't in there with him. Mommy should always be with him, even when the bad thingys come! He opened his mouth to wail as Piper walked in.<p>

Wyatt stares at the girl his Mommy is holding. She looked kind of like the pretty blond lady who was always sleeping. He watched Mommy put her down on the big bed that was in the room. Mommy sometimes slept on it with him. He stared hard at the girl as Mommy left, missing that he was awake.

He orbed over to her, studying her. She was older than him and really did look like the pretty blond lady who made him feel safe. He didn't know why and knew that Mommy got upset when he went over to the pretty blond lady but he did it anyway. She was safe, like Chris was!

Little Kali woke up, big blue eyes blinking sleepily. She stared curiously at the boy looking at her, trying to figure out who he was. He was…he was from the dusty room from a while ago! He used the pretty blue and white lights to get them a ball to play with!

Kali tilted her head curiously at him and smiled. He smiled back. Kali yawned, realizing she was still sleepy. She curled up on the bed again. Wyatt curled up next to her and they both went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Piper came back downstairs to discover that someone had deemed it necessary to stick Leo a crystal cage in the middle of the living room. Kali was perched on a chair, Wyatt was leaning against the wall near the chair, Chris was sitting on the couch holding Bianca and Rose and Ben were sitting on the floor, Rose curled up in Ben's lap. Paige was giving them all incredulous looks and Phoebe wasn't in the room.<p>

"Why is Leo in a cage," asked Piper, sighing.

"Because he's pissing me off," explained Kali. "He's being rude and neither I nor the babies like it." She lightly rubbed her stomach as she said this.

"If you want to be technical, I think the babies may have been the ones to put him in the cage," Bianca said. "That wasn't your telekinesis; it was too strong to be yours."

"She has a point," agreed Wyatt.

"Wait, why are the babies' powers manifesting now," Kali asked. "Shouldn't they have manifested earlier if they were going to manifest in the womb or after they're born?"

"Will one of you let me out of the cage," grumbled Leo, interrupting them.

"No," Kali snapped.

Piper sighed. "Let Leo out of the cage," Piper ordered.

"No," Kali repeated, petulant.

"Kali," Piper snapped in warning. She was feeling a bit sick, had been since around Wyatt's birthday the previous week. She didn't have the patience for the pregnant dark witchlighter.

Chris waved his hand and moved the crystals aside, allowing for Leo to exit the cage.

"What are you doing here Leo,' asked Piper, sighing.

"I came down to visit little Wyatt," he replied. "Aren't I allowed to see my own son?"

"Impressive since you seem to have had no problems with ignoring him for the past month," commented Kali coldly. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we were all stunned that you actually showed up to his birthday party last week."

Leo flinched slightly at that.

"You did intend to come to Wyatt's party, right Leo," asked Paige, voice hesitant.

The man shifted uncomfortably. He had technically forgotten about Wyatt's birthday even with Piper and the others frequent reminders. Odin had actually asked him about when it was, inadvertently reminding Leo that it was going to happen that day. And then he had almost missed it anyway when Gregory, an Elder that he generally didn't interact with wanted assistance with something.

"I did intend to," he replied slowly.

"But you almost forgot," Wyatt finished, voice flat. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Oh yeah, because you couldn't be bothered to remember to do anything with us when we were kids because you decided being an Elder was more important that being a father," he sneered.

"Just get out Leo," interrupted Rose, startling both Wyatt and Leo. "I would advise remembering that you are a father and only returning when you can guarantee that that is foremost in your mind, not the fact that you're an Elder."

The man left, shame faced. Piper's face was blank. Most of the room held their breath, waiting to see if the oldest Charmed One would break down or not.

"I'm going to go back upstairs and check on Wyatt and little Kali," Piper said, her voice shaking slightly. She abruptly turned around and rushed up the stairs, trying to get away from everyone else's looks.

"Will it offend you if I plot your dad's death," Rose asked, looking at Chris and Wyatt's expressionless faces.

"At this moment," Chris said, starting to scowl, "I would help you."

"Wait to kill him until after certain other family members are conceived," Kali advised. "I like your little sister."

"Fine, we wait a few years," Wyatt amended.

"You three do realize three do realize we probably won't be here in a few years right," Ben pointed out dryly. "If we manage to change the timeline then we can't continue to exist within this one; we'll fade away."

"I forgot about that," commented Kali.

She absently rubbed at her belly, trying to ignore what that meant for her children.

* * *

><p>Blair wiped the sweat off her forehead and glanced over at Az. The attack had probably been the largest they had dealt with in a while and that made her a bit nervous. They had finally killed all of the attackers though.<p>

"Blair, where's Kali," Az asked, half turned away from her to look behind.

"She's right behind…." She trailed off, realizing that little Kali wasn't behind them like she was supposed to be. "Fuck."

"Fuck's right," Azmeon growled. "Did you see any of the get behind us and snatch her?"

"No," Blair replied. Her face was paling, blood rushing away.

"Dirk is going to kill us."

"Why am I going to kill you," drawled Dirk, dark orbing into the cavern. He looked around in confusion. "Where's Kali?"

Blair and Azmeon gave him guilty looks.

"Please tell me you did not lose Kali," he said his voice disturbingly calm.

"Um…."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU LOSE MY DAUGHTER?"

* * *

><p>Piper crept into the nursery, expecting Wyatt to be awake and fussing in his crib. She was stunned however, when she noticed that he had somehow gotten on the bed and was napping next to the toddler version of Kali. Both were cuddling each other. She couldn't decide if it was adorable or slightly alarming that they looked so comfortable next to each other. As much as she was able to ignore any really issues with adult Kali, a part of her was bothered by her younger counterpart. She wasn't quite sure why that was though.<p>

"Piper," a voice questioned behind her. It was Bianca.

"What do you need Bianca," she asked, continuing to stare down at the babies.

"I was about to ask…." She trailed off, noticing the baby versions of her cousin and future brother-in-law cuddling on the bed. "That is both adorable and odd."

"Very."

"So," Bianca began, deciding to ignore the sleeping toddlers for now. "What do you want us to do? All of us can tell that you aren't comfortable with adult Kali being here."

Both women knew what Bianca wasn't saying out loud

"I'm not letting someone who is pregnant with my grandchildren stay in the Underworld," replied Piper, turning to face the Phoenix. "Yes, she makes me uncomfortable; that's not unreasonable when you realize that she's half darklighter and half dark witch. That's not exactly the most normal combination."

"And having two sons, one of whom is half whitelighter and one of whom will be half Elder is normal," drawled Bianca.

"You know what I meant Bianca," Piper warned.

The Phoenix just stared at her. "What does Kali have to do to prove that she's not going to be a danger to any member of your family? You aren't giving her a chance and guess what? Even if the timeline gets changed, Wyatt and Kali are always going to be drawn to each other," she said, gesturing to the babies. "Hell, look at them now! They're babies and they already want to be near each other!"

Piper opened her mouth to reply when a sudden shout of 'Where's Kali!' from a vaguely familiar voice. Bianca grabbed the baby version of her cousin and shimmered back down stairs. Piper scooped up Wyatt and rushed down to see the chaos below.

* * *

><p>Dirk stared at the pregnant adult version of his daughter; a distant part of his mind remembering that he would need to kill Wyatt for getting her pregnant. He was breathing quickly, almost hyperventilating in his panic. He still didn't know where her infant self was and he was terrified.<p>

"Where's Kali," he demanded, not realizing that he was shouting.

"Calm down Dad," she soothed. "She's here; for some reason she popped up in the Manor about ten minutes ago. Piper put her upstairs in the nursery to sleep with mini-Wyatt."

"Uncle Dirk," blurted out Bianca in surprise as she shimmered into the room holding the infant version of Kali.

"Bianca," he asked, confused. "Wait, why are you…." He trailed off, noticing little Kali in her arms. "Kali!"

The sleepy toddler yawed, blue eyes blinking slowly. She perked up when she noticed her father though.

"Daddy!" she squeaked excited. Dirk quickly scooped her up from Bianca's arms and clutched her close to him. He pressed kisses against the top of her blond head, body slowly relaxing.

Wyatt watched from where he leaned against the wall, envious. A large part of him had always resented the easy affect Dirk had given to his three children when his own father could barely be bothered.

Piper scrambled into the room and stared at Dirk's back. She could see the light blond of baby Kali's curly hair just barely over his shoulder; it was a stark contrast to the black tee-shirt the dark haired, darklighter was wearing.

"Dirk," she asked warily, bringing little Wyatt closer to herself causing him to grumble slightly. He wanted to go play with the little blond girl!

"Piper," he greeted, pressing one last kiss against his daughter's forehead. He tilted his head as he looked more closely at her.

"Did you know that you're pregnant?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Baby Chris is on his way!

A/N: I'm curious, how interested would anybody be in a short, probably only three chapters or so story about what's going on in the future with Mel? I also need to apologize, I switched undergrad programs at NYU and ended up swamped with work (so many papers….). Also, apologizes now about any characters that are far beyond OOC.

* * *

><p>"What did you just say," demanded Piper, staring in shock at Dirk.<p>

"I'll take that as a no," he murmured to himself. "I asked, did you know that you're pregnant, but the obvious answer is no," he responded.

"Hey Chris, it looks like you got conceived! Congrats," offered Ben with a smirk.

_Shut up Ben. _

_ Make me. _

"Don't even think about it," warned Kali, glancing over at the youngest male Halliwells. Ben had opened his mouth, likely to say something stupid. Again. That baffled Kali a bit; Ben was generally the most articulate of his generation of Halliwells.

Wyatt suddenly made a choking noise; everyone glanced over to him.

"You don't want to know," he advised.

Wyatt had just realized when Chris would have had to have been conceived. He wished it didn't occur to him that his brother was exactly one year and nine months younger.

_What's wrong?_

_ Chris, trust me, you don't want to know. _

_ It can't be that bad. _

_ When do you think you were conceived?_

_ I hate you. I don't want to think about our parents' sex lives!_

_ Then next time, don't ask what's wrong. _

_ Uh, guys? Your mom just asked you something. Respond._

"Um, Piper," Phoebe said, trying to get her sister's attention. She was picking up some very odd vibes off of her nephews.

"What is it Phoebe," she asked, glancing over at her younger sister.

"When did you sleep with Leo?"

"Please don't answer that," pleaded Chris, a slightly queasy look on his face.

"And the inadvertent emotional scarring continues," murmured Kali, a faint smirk on lips.

"Phoebe," Piper hissed, annoyed. She ignored Kali's murmured comment.

The middle Halliwell grinned at her, no expression of shame on her face. The younger generation of Halliwell's looked nauseas, trying to avoid thinking about any of their parents' sex lives. Ben had the sudden, ominous feeling that he may hear more about his mother's than he wanted to know and that includes the fact he had walked in on his parents having sex before. Now that had been emotionally scarring.

"Well," Dirk said, attempting to break the now awkward tension. "So, if you are done mentally scarring your children, I'll be going home with mine and yelling at her uncle and Blair for inadvertently losing her." With that he returned to the Underworld.

"I just realized something; how did your father know I was pregnant?" Piper asked, looking at Kali. "Because I was under the impression he couldn't tell that you were pregnant at first."

The blond shrugged in response. "He does really weird shit sometimes. I have no clue what my dad's full powers actually are.

* * *

><p>Dirk placed his daughter down on the floor of his office, face pensive. She toddled over to a pile of toys, picking up her dolls to play with. Things had started to pick up, attacks coming more frequent and danger more obvious. The attack on Az and Blair was unusual though; his clan was rarely attacked, in no little part due to the violent response they would make. He had little doubt any surviving members of the demon's families would be dead within the next 24 hours.<p>

He sat down at his desk, staring thoughtfully with his chin resting on his hands. He had his suspicions as to who was making the attacks but he wasn't certain. One thought he had was that it was the Elders; the issue there however was suspicion he had that the attacks on Kali were related to the attacks on Wyatt Halliwell. If he could find the answer to who was behind that he could likely find the answer behind who was attacking his daughter.

"Daddy?" called Kali, toddling over to her father. "Seepy."

"Your sleepy baby girl," he asked gently, getting up from his seat to crouch before her. "Nap time then." He scooped her up, her tired head falling on his shoulder and her thumb going into her mouth. Dirk had been trying to break her habit of doing that, but so far had failed.

Dirk walked into Kali's bedroom which was painted sky blue. He laid her down in her crib; he knew he needed to get her a toddler's bed soon, but he felt reluctant to do so. He had chosen this crib with her mother….

His hands clenched the sides of Kali's crib, eyes squeezed shut to prevent any tears from falling. Even almost a year after her death it still hurt. A coven of good witches had managed to attack and kill her. Cassandra had been out shopping, looking for more clothes for Kali. His wife had gone down fighting, taking out two members of the coven; their whitelighter had been able to save the rest. Less than a month later however, he, Blair, Az and Sam had hunted the rest of the coven down and slaughtered them. He would have broken down from the pain of losing his wife if he didn't have Kali to take care of.

Dirk opened his eyes and watched his daughter's light blue eyes blink slowly, finally shutting into sleep. He unclenched his hands and walked out of the room, shutting of the light. The faint glow of a nightlight lit up the small room, giving Kali a little comfort when she first woke up.

He walked back into his office where Aaron now stood. The plain black shirt Aaron wore was torn with a large scratch bleeding on his chest. A black eye was gradually forming on his face and a slight burn appeared to be on his left arm. Two massive rips crossed his jeans, with jagged cuts below.

"The hell happened to you," demanded Dirk, staring incredulously at Aaron's injuries. "You've been gone less than three hours!"

"I was jumped by a group of Graendals," he replied. "Nasty bastards; forgot they shot fire balls out of their mouths and was almost hit by one." He gestured towards his burnt left arm. "A few of them managed to get close enough to nick me with knives and one managed to get a hit in."

"How'd you managed to run into _Graendals_? They live practically in the Pit!" asked an incredulous voice. Braddock had also returned. He was unharmed, dark blue shirt and black jeans intact.

"I thought I had a potential lead," Aaron admitted with a grimace. "It didn't pan out."

"Lovely," muttered Dirk as he sat back down behind his desk. He watched as two chairs formed for Braddock and Aaron to sit in. "Do you have any leads Braddock?"

"Just some odd rumors," he replied. "Some mutters that that fucker Barbas is back again." Braddock had had the misfortuane of having several fights with Barbas; the demon of fear was one being he as happy the Charmed Ones had killed.

"I've heard similar," said Dirk a frown forming on his lips. "I want that looked into more including who could potentially have resurrected him. If he is back, it is likely whoever resurrected him is involved in the attacks."

"I'll look into it more," said Braddock, bowing his head slightly in agreement.

"Aaron, I want you to track down a certain old friend of mine," Dirk informed Aaron, meeting the other darklighter's grey eyes. "It doesn't really matter how long it takes."

"Is it Her," he asked, a vague expression of concern crossing his face. If it was who he was thinking of, it meant Dirk was thinking everything was going to go to hell in a hand basket. She was rarely to be bothered otherwise.

"Yes. Find Her."

* * *

><p>Barbas stared at the two Elders, recognizing only one. He had seen Gideon around the Charmed Ones' whitelighter Leo before, advising him. A part of him was amazed at what they wanted him to do, but another part felt the familiar, sick glee at causing fear and pain in others.<p>

"You want to kill the Piper Halliwell's child," he repeated, curious of the demand made of him. "And what would I get out of that, the Charmed Ones have killed me before after all."

"We noticed," drawled Gregory, causing Barbas to give him a dark look. The Elder had become calmer and more dangerous as the months had gone on. Gideon was slowly becoming more and more leery of the other man, having suspicions that Gregory's actions had wider implications than just the deaths of two overly powerful children.

"What you would get out of it is the death of the most powerful witch in existence," Gideon informed him. Neither he nor Gregory trusted Barbas to actually go after Kalisandra, so he as in the dark as to their plans for her. "Piper would be broken and the Charmed Ones would be in a disarry as a result."

"Odd that an Elder would be trying to destroy the Charmed Ones," said Barbas, tempted none the less. "Even odder that there are two."

"Are you willing to do it or not," asked Gregory. "If not, we'll just send you back now."

"Oh, I'll do it," replied Barbas. "Don't worry about that."

A strange expression crossed Gregory's face, one that actually made both Gideon and Barbas slightly nervous. There was something extremely off with the other Elder.

* * *

><p>Piper retched into the toilet, a sympathetic Phoebe helping hold her hair away. Paige hovered in the doorway of the bathroom, biting her lower lip. Since Dirk's big reveal of her pregnancy a month before, the oldest Charmed One had been sick almost every day. Chris had taken over cooking for everyone, once actually chasing Wyatt out of the kitchen, claiming he was only capable of setting water on fire, not cooking.i Wyatt had sulked for the rest of the day, becoming more petulant as Kali ignored his efforts to talk to him.<p>

Kali walked towards the bathroom, hand resting lightly on her now five month pregnant belly. The day before Wyatt had made the mistake of commenting on her growing from. She orbed a potted plant and dropped it on his head as a result. Leo healed him before any brain damage could occur, but didn't say anything to the upset darklighter hybrid. It was in not little part due to the unnerving expression on Rose's face. Leo recalled distantly that it was rumored in each generation one of the Wheldon witches always had the ability to torture people in some bizarre manner that put their body through extreme pain without them ever touching them. He suspected Rose to be the most likely one with that power.

"Are you alright," Kali asked, concerned at the sight of Piper practically hugging the toilet.

"Apparently baby Chris likes to make Mommy sick," Paige teased.

"Shut up Paige."

Kali gave the red-headed Charmed One a distasteful look. She easily disliked Paige the most; Phoebe was actually her favorite. Her father had always held a respect for Prue, the eldest and deceased Charmed One. He respected Phoebe and Piper equally if slightly less than her but as also frequently annoyed with Phoebe being somewhat flighty. Paige just flat out annoyed him. He had once told her that he found the youngest Charmed One to be the most self-righteous and least likely to actually acknowledge her own flaws without them being shoved in her face.

"I hate morning sickness," Piper grumbled, glaring out at the doorway to the wall. She remembered how bad Kali's had been. Rose had made one crack about having Wyatt's babies was enough to make anyone nauseous. He had thrown a fit for obvious reasons and Kali had smacked her upside the head. Rose had never repeated a similar sentiment but Piper suspected she could potentially make a similar joke about her sickness now.

"Rose won't make any jokes about your morning sickness," Kali said, accurately guessing Piper's thoughts. "She's been friends with Chris for too long to even contemplate implying that he's something bad enough to make anyone sick."

And that was what had actually upset her about Rose's comment. It felt like her cousin was saying that her babies were a bad thing; she didn't see it that way. They were babies even if they hadn't necessarily been conceived in the best manner. She also ignored the little part of her that whispered warnings of what would happen if they managed to save Wyatt. What would happen to her babies if the timeline changed?

"Kali, are you alright," asked a concerned Phoebe. She had quickly realized that for some reason or other Kali didn't use the empathy suppressing potion that Chris and the others did. The woman started to radiate sadness and worry.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

Phoebe just gave her a look that told her that she knew Kali was lying. Kali averted her light blue eyes towards the mirror of the bathroom. Both Paige and Piper were staring at her as well. Kali had the suspicion they were waiting to see if she would have a break down. God knew Piper had managed to have two this month alone from stress related to Leo and the fact she wasn't telling him she was pregnant with Chris.

"I'm fine," she repeated. She dark orbed away then, heading towards the Golden Gate Bridge where she knew Chris to not be for once.

"She's not fine."

* * *

><p>"So, ready to do this?"<p>

"As much as I ever can be."

* * *

><p>i Wyatt had once been entrusted to cook by Piper; he had promptly set the pot of water on fire while it was nowhere near the stove. Piper never made that mistake again, going so far as to restrict Wyatt from even making potions.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Where Are You Going?

Wyatt looked down at Kali's sleeping face. The blond was resting on the couch in the living room, having seemingly decided that her bed isn't comfortable enough for naps. Her face was relaxed, soft huffs of air escaping her lips. She lay on her side, on arm under her head and the other resting over her expansive stomach.

"What are you doing Wyatt," she suddenly asked, startling him. One eye opened, showing that she wasn't actually asleep. Kali had woken up when she felt someone watching her.

"Nothing," he mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. He hadn't planned on her catching him watching her sleep.

"Were you watching me sleep," she said, opening her other eye and leaning up slightly. Both knew it wasn't a real question. He had been.

"Wasn't," he muttered, staring down at the floor.

Kali rolled her eyes at him, a motion he missed. "Help me up," she ordered, holding out her hand imperiously.

He gently grasped her hand, helping her stand up. His one arm wrapped around her waist, supporting her weight. Light blue eyes looked up into darker. Wyatt tilted his head down, a question in his eyes. Kali tilted her head up in response and they kissed. His one hand gently cradled the back of her head and she pressed her hands against his chest.

"Oy, no making out you two" said a sudden voice, startling them apart. It was Rose.

"I think making out would hardly the worse thing we could do Rose," drawled Kali, feeling embarrassed. She stepped away from Wyatt, a slight pang going through her. He dropped his hands. "I'm already pregnant, it's not like I can get more pregnant."

"Still no making out with Sources of all Evil."

"Rose, shut up."

"Make me."

"_Silence is what I want to hear_

_ So make it done for Rose so near"_

Rose glared at her cousin, mouthing soundless insults. Kali smirked at her tauntingly. Wyatt just stared at both, wondering for not the first time what the hell was wrong with the entire Wheldon line. When he was younger and first met Kali (that he could remember at least) he had seen the three cousins beat the shit out of each other and then go out for dinner afterwards. He realized it said a lot that after seemingly being attacked by Kali that he had stalked her for a while. Wyatt had never been able to figure out if Kali, Rose and Bianca had known that he was there.

"Um, why isn't Rose speaking," asked Ben, shimmering into the room and watching his girlfriend continue to silently yell at her cousin.

"I spelled her to make her shut up," explained Kali.

"Why?"

"Because she's annoying."

"No I'm not!" squeaked Rose, managing to break the spell; Kali hadn't put that much effort into it and it made it relatively easy to fail.

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Don't start you guys," groaned Ben, seeing exactly where that was going to go.

"Don't start what," asked Paige, walking into the room and watching them all closely.

She didn't trust any of them, even though Wyatt was her nephew. Any darklighter was something to be leery about and from the comments about the Morgenstern family that made her more nervous. What she found on the Wheldon family just didn't make her happy; it almost sounded like they were the evil version of the Warren line, even though they seemed to be less powerful. Rose apparently being half whitelighter just confused her and she didn't like that.

Ben was the person she was the most uncomfortable with though. His resemblance to Cole made her instinctively wary and his refusal to talk about his parents or family made it worse. The last name he had given the Charmed Ones she knew wasn't his real one; he didn't always react to people referring to him as Ben Howells. The similarity to Halliwell also worried her, but with Cole being apparently dead and Ben appearing far too young to be the result of something prior to his death was the only thing that made her think it was just a coincidence.

"The whole 'yes no' thing," said Ben. Paige just gave him a strange look for that. "The whole, 'no I'm not, yes you are,' thing."

"Ah."

_Wyatt, Ben, we have a problem,_ came Chris's mental voice. _Come over to the bridge now._

Both shimmered out without saying a word to the three women.

"Huh, didn't know he could shimmer," commented Kali. "That explains something I had wondered about."

"What?"

"How the fuck he got out of room that was spelled so that people couldn't orb or dark orb out."

"When did that happen?"

"Two, three years ago? I don't even remember why I did it."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong," asked Ben as they appeared, looking at Chris who was leaning against one of the supports of the bridge. His expression was clouded.<p>

"Gideon's not working alone," he said tersely. "Another Elder is working with him."

"Gideon was working alone when he attacked me," said Wyatt, frowning. "That's a fairly big shift timeline wise."

"Any clue who it is?" asked Ben, brown eyes concerned.

"No, but I think they're behind attacks on baby Kali," Chris replied. "I've been talking to Dirk and he agrees with me; I was talking to him earlier."

"Why does he think an Elder is behind the attacks," said Wyatt, confused.

"How many demons in the Underworld do you know who are stupid enough to fuck with the Morgensterns or the Dis clan, Azmeon's group," Chris asked dryly. All three knew the answer; about twenty, of which the majority had been killed by their mothers.

"Point," acknowledged Ben. "But what does some random Elder get out of this? If Kali dies then Dirk will practically align with every last one of the powerful demon clans and there would be a slaughter of good beings."

"An Elder who obvious doesn't have much foresight; I'm not sure what they get out of this though," admitted Chris. "And even more problematic is the fact I have no clue who the Elder may be."

"His name is Gregory," said a sudden, feminine voice from behind Chris.

The three Halliwells jumped. A tall, curvy brunette walked out, seemingly walking on air. Her eyes were a vivid gold that seemed to hold a mocking light; unnervingly, her pupils were slits like a snake . For some reason she seemed familiar to Chris.

"Gregory," repeated Wyatt, trying to remember who that was.

_The fainting goat Elder? _

_You are way too fascinated by those videos. _Chris replied.

"So, Gregory is trying to kill Kali," Ben said, frowning. "Why? Why is he so afraid of a toddler?"

"You mean besides the fact that she's the evil version of the Twice Blessed," drawled the unknown woman.

"Besides that," Ben replied, waving away the entire idea. The woman raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a look that implied he was an idiot. Chris privately agreed with that; an Elder would be afraid of someone who was arguably a born Source. Kali just laughed though when people told her that since she didn't want to be Source.

"That's the reason Ben," said Wyatt, giving him a flat look.

"So Gideon is going after you and Gregory is going after Kali. And the attacks on little Kali didn't start until after you guys came from the future and…." Chris trailed off, eyes widening in realization. "Kali mentions in front of Gregory that she's pregnant and they're Wyatt's. Gideon is already trying to kill you and Gregory wants to kill Kali."

"Fuck."

"Fuck is right."

"Guys?" Ben said suddenly. "Where'd that woman go?"

She had disappeared as just as mysteriously as she had appeared. No sound of shimmering, blinking or orbing of any sort had been left behind. The heat of flaming was missing as well.

"Who the hell was that?"

"That…that is actually a really good question."

* * *

><p>"You've been found out."<p>

"No I haven't."

"Trust me, you have."

* * *

><p>"Kalisandra Morgenstern is almost to term at this point. Piper Halliwell is in her second trimester. If Morgenstern gives birth the time line may become irrevocably damaged," said Gregory, frowning at Gideon. "We need to kill her now."<p>

"We've been trying for the past eight months to kill her," Gideon replied, leaning forward at his desk. "The further into her pregnancy the more powers the babies seem to generate. The last attack the demons were destroyed by a shield similar to the one manifested by Wyatt Halliwell."

"I noticed," Gregory drawled. "And the adult version of Wyatt has become more active, actually going after potential attackers before anything has happened."

That was leading to issues for them. Demons were becoming more and more leery of any offers to go after the Halliwells, finally catching on the fact that there is something not quite right about the residents of the Manor. Gregory knew that rumors were going around the Underworld that the Halliwells were protecting a demoness for some reason; most demons felt that it was better to stay out of any issue involving the Halliwells and a demon under their protection.

"At this point you're going to have to wait until Kalisandra is giving birth to make an attack on her younger self. Everyone's attention will be on her and not on her toddler counterpart," Barbas informed them. The Demon of Fear was bored with the futile planning of the two Elders. He was also still wary of what Gregory's real reason for trying to kill Kalisandra. Something didn't feel right to him.

"And how are we supposed to figure that out," Gregory said giving Barbas a scornful look.

"Leo and Piper will potentially come to the Magic School for help with Kalisandra's birth. I will alert you when that happens and then an attack can be made on her younger self and potentially the younger Wyatt as well. That will deal with all of our problems at once," said Gideon, a thoughtful look on his face.

"That works."

* * *

><p>"Why do we keep running into Grendals?"<p>

"Why do you keep antagonizing them when we run into them Aaron?"

"Shut up Braddock. I think we're nearing where She lives."

"Finally."

"Fuck, more Grendals!"

"Oh come on!"

* * *

><p>Piper idly flipped through the Book of Shadows, looking at nothing in particular. Attacks had finally slowed down in the past month, but she was worried that just meant that demons were planning something. Some of the attacking demons were trying to kidnap Wyatt instead of killing him so it appeared someone in the Underworld was after the power of the Twice Blessed again.<p>

"Piper," asked Phoebe, walking into the attic. "Do you know where Leo is? We haven't seen him in over a month."

"No," she gritted out. She was furious with her husband allowing himself to be so caught up in his Elder duties that he was spending no time with her. Again.

Piper and Phoebe heard the familiar sound of orbing and looked over eagerly. Their faces fell slightly when they saw it was Chris. Wyatt dark orbed right behind him and Ben shimmered in.

"We think we know who is trying to kill Kali," Chris told them bluntly.

"Really," asked Piper, surprised. "Who is it?"

"Do you remember that Elder who kept fainting in the kitchen?"

"Yeah," said Phoebe slowly. "He's behind the attacks?"

"Yes. I was talking to Dirk and he told me that he suspected that an Elder was behind the attacks. He made a good point in the fact that most demons won't try to attack him or his clan without incentive."

"So how do you know it's him and not just Gideon making both attacks," asked Piper, frowning.

"Strategy is different," replied Wyatt.

"Wait, how do you even know he's the Elder?" asked Paige, startling them all. She had walked into the attic with no one noticing.

"Honestly? Someone told us," Ben admitted. "And I got the impression the person wouldn't be lying over something like that." And by impression he meant he had been able to sense that she wasn't lying. Empathic abilities were useful sometimes; the rest of the time they just gave him headaches.

"So, how do we deal with him?"

"That's what we need to figure out. We can't just accuse him of making the attacks; we have no proof other than what the woman told us. If we can catch him ordering an attack on either Kali then we can catch him red handed. The other Elder will be forced to deal with him then," explained Chris.

"How hard is it going to be to catch him in the act," asked Piper.

"Very," replied Wyatt. "I know Dirk has one of the most extensive spy networks in the Underworld; the Morgenstern clan has built it up over the years and from what Chris told us earlier they hadn't figured out the identity of Kali's attacker."

Wyatt turned slightly when he heard the sound of dark orbs; he moved slightly in front of his mother. He wanted to avoid Chris not being born and his mother dying too young. Wyatt didn't want to be raised by his father. It was only Kali however so he relaxed.

"What's up," she asked, noticing the worried looks on everyone's face. She ignored Bianca and Rose shimmering and orbing in behind her.

"We think we know who's behind your attacks," said Chris. "It's an Elder named Gregory. He was the Elder who kept fainting when you first got here." They all ignored Ben's mutter of 'fainting goat Elder.'

"My dad needs to know this," Kali said, frowning slightly. "He should be able to deal with an Elder, no problem."

"Elders aren't that easy to kill," Paige said, thinking that Kali was unfamiliar with their strength. Kali just gave her a bland look.

"About a hundred years ago a Frost Giant managed to get out of Jotunheim and slaughter three Elders, five whitelighters and ten witches. My dad killed it within five minutes of fighting it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Now I'm going to head down below and tell my dad that we possibly know who is trying to kill me. I'll let him decide what to do."

With that she was gone, not realizing she was about to enter a brutal battlefield.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Battle and Birth

A/N Sorry this took so long; the birth scene did not want to be written. I also have never given birth and so I apologize for any unrealistic aspects of the birth (speed, pain, ect.)

* * *

><p>Kali felt an energy ball slam into a shield that instinctively popped up. Her blue eyes widened, stunned by the violent fight going on in her family's home. Blair was holding her toddler-self who was crying. Her father and uncle were slaughtering their opponents but there was a massive amount of them. A demon went to attack her and she set it on fire with only a thought, causing it to shriek. The other demons saw her and made to attack.<p>

Dirk swore as he spotted the pregnant and adult version of his daughter. This was possibly the worst time she could have chosen to appear. Only minutes after Chris had left demons begun to attack. They seemed to just be foot soldiers, designed purely as a means of tiring him and any other member of the Morgenstern clan who was with him out. Most of the clan however was out doing various missions for him, leaving them woefully unprotected.

Kali flung her hands out intending to set another demon on fire and instead caused it to molecularly combust. She avoided moving too much, worried about triggering a premature labor; she was far enough along that the babies would be fine, but she still didn't want to risk it.

Blair tried to shimmer out of the cave, panicking as she continued to fail. For almost twenty minutes she had been trying to leave and it just wasn't happening. She rocked little Kali, trying to calm her down. It was pointless however, the toddler terrified by all the fighting around her. Little Kali was too frightened to even set something on fire like she normally did.

"What the hell is going on here," shouted Kali over the clamor of the fight.

"I have no clue. We were suddenly rushed by all these bastards," replied a frustrated Dirk. He threw an energy ball with one hand, killing a demon and slashed another with a dagger. It screamed as the poison that it was coated in caused its body to rapidly rot.

"Lovely," muttered Kali, stabbing a demon with her own dagger. It died quickly. "I'm way too pregnant to want to deal with this."

Suddenly more energy balls started to slam into the attack demons. Several dropped, bodies convulsing in pain. Rose and Bianca ran into the cave, Rose's hand dropping from Bianca's arm. Rose had orbed her down when Bianca had been unable to shimmer down.

The two cousins quickly flanked Kali, attacking demons that came to close as Kali either set them on fire or hit them with fireballs. The tide began to turn, going against the demons. Kali frowned when she noticed demons were starting to blink out of the room. Blinking was normally a form of teleportation used by warlocks, not low level, cannon fodder demons though some would argue that is what warlocks were.

"I think who ever orchestrated the attack is going to make a move," warned Kali, raising her voice enough for her entire family to hear. "Rose, orb Blair and mini-me to the Manor. They should be safe there."

The whitelighter hybrid nodded, ducking and dodging demons while causing them to collapse in pain. The first demons she had affected were dead, bodies strained beyond capacity. A causal lob of an energy ball took care of a demon that was about to attack Blair's back. The witch was focusing on protecting little Kali and hadn't noticed the demon sneaking up behind her. She threw Rose a grateful look.

"I'm going to orb you to Halliwell Manor," she warned Blair. "I don't think it's possible to shimmer in or out of here for some reason. Blinking seems to work fine and presumably flaming would work but I know you can't do that." With that Rose grabbed her arm and orbed them out, timely avoiding a throwing knife from behind. It struck another demon instead.

With little Kali and Blair gone Dirk and Azmeon focused more heavily on just fighting. Their attention had been on protecting the two with Blair unable to fight while holding Kali. They trusted the adult Kali and Bianca to be able to deal with their opponents. Suddenly a new figure entered the cave, stepping out of a shadow. Dirk relaxed when he realized it wasn't a new enemy.

"Good to see you Sammy. Want to give us a hand?"

The blind darklighter smiled at his friend, promptly striking down a demon.

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>Piper jumped when she heard the sound of orbs only minutes after Kali left. She was surprised when Rose formed out of the orbs holding onto the arm of a strange woman who was holding the infant version of Kali. Piper took in the red faced, crying toddler and quickly realized that something was very wrong.<p>

"What happened," she asked, eyes catching Rose's.

"The Morgenstern Clan is under attack," said Rose, voice tense. "Kali and Bianca are still there fighting."

"Kali is almost to term, why is she fighting?" asked Piper incredulously.

"Because she's an idiot."

"Wait who is Kali fighting," demanded Wyatt. His expression was one of extreme displeasure.

"Demons attacking the Morgenstern Clan; I didn't recognize the type though but they seem like lower level ones," said Blair speaking up. "The issue is less power and more the size of the attack. It also felt like a prelude to something else."

"I'm going down there," said Wyatt. He dark orbed out of the room, heading down to his nursery first where he had hidden Excalibur. Piper would be upset if she realized just where he was keeping it. Once he had it he headed down into the Underworld.

"Well, that should be helpful," commented Rose. "I'm heading back down there." She orbed out.

Piper turned to face Blair more directly who was sitting on the couch holding a now sleeping Kali, gently wiping tears off her face. The toddler's face was still red and her hands were tightly clenching Blair's dark blue shirt, head resting against the woman's chest. It struck Piper that the toddler seemed extremely familiar with being held by the woman who seemed almost maternal towards her.

"How do you know Kali and her family?"

"Cassandra, Kali's mother was a close friend of mine. I actually helped set them up along with Azmeon because we thought they would get along well. When Cassandra was killed I started to help take care of Kali." The browned eyed witch watch Piper's expression closely. She knew it would only take the oldest Halliwell moments to put together a rather problematic detail.

"You're an evil witch."

"Look up the Hunter Clan in your Book of Shadows. That's my family and I know your Grams had some sort of conflict with an aunt of mine. I don't remember exactly what it is but both came out alive." Surreptitiously Blair shifted, making it easier to grab a throwing knife if she had too; while she wouldn't do anything to hurt the oldest Charmed One she would avoid getting herself killed. Scaring Piper would give her enough time to get away.

Piper frowned at her but walked over to check the Book. She quickly flipped through the pages finding the section on the Hunter Clan.

_The Hunter Clan is considered to be a clan of neutral witches much like the Phoenixes. While it is common for members to intermarry with demons it is also just as common for them to marry good witches or normal humans. Members of the Hunter Clan can be recognized by birthmarks in the shape of a crossed bow and arrow. Appear to have standard witches' abilities and demonic abilities. No known vanquishing potions or spells; mostly likely only can die like a normal witch or human. They can use energy balls, shimmer and have some sort of tracking ability. May have similar ability to drain powers like Phoenixes; unknown if accurate. Most are also inhumanly patient, willing to wait decades to kill a target. _

Piper noticed an odd notation in the margin of the Book that had been scribbled out. She squinted, trying to make it out. It almost looked like it said something about a pot, a plant and revenge. Piper really didn't want to know.

"So your family is technically neutral," was what Piper decided on.

"More than technical, we are. Members obviously swing either way."

"That sounded oddly sexual," commented Ben.

"Well, we swing both ways that way too."

* * *

><p>Kali growled as another demon attempted to attack her and was disintegrated by the barrier. Even with her Uncle Sam's help it felt like more and more demons were appearing. She had thought they had been getting the upper hand but now upper level demons were appearing, ready to fight. Kali threw a stream of fire burning up several demons. She felt an energy ball brush past the barrier, destroying another demon. She started when she felt a hand gently press against her shoulder and noticed that it was Wyatt.<p>

"What are you doing down here," she demanded.

"Protecting the woman I'm in love with who's practically ready to give birth to our children," Wyatt said dryly. He lobbed a lazy fire ball at two demons, killing both at once.

Kali blushed, dropping her eyes towards the floor.

"As cute as that just was, you guys might want to keep killing the demons," drawled Bianca, flinging another athamae into a lower level demon.

With Wyatt's help they managed to kill all the demons. They waited for five minutes, looking for whomever it had been that had ordered the attack. When no one appeared they relaxed.

"Well, that was pointless."

"No, that wasn't pointless," said a frowning Dirk. "Someone else is interfering. Kali, I want you going back to Halliwell Manor. It's not safe for you here."

"You're coming with us then. I came down to talk to you after all." She rubbed at her lower back. "Fuck my back hurts. It feels like everything is cramping up."

"Please tell me you aren't in labor."

"My water hasn't broken….shit" she said, suddenly noticing a dampness in the crotch of her jeans. Her water had managed to break while she was distracted fighting. "Okay, up to the Manor! Or a hospital, I'm not picky."

* * *

><p>"You know, I don't take well to people attacking my friends," the woman's soft voice purred. The demon's eyes widened in horror as he felt her neatly trimmed nails turn into violent claws that slowly started to trace gouges around its eyes.<p>

"Who sent you to attack the Morgensterns? Because I know it wasn't that fool of an Elder that's been mucking around the Underworld. And don't even think about trying to claim it was all your idea."

* * *

><p>"There are rumblings in the Underworld of some ancient figure reappearing," announced Gregory, orbing into Gideon' study.<p>

"What," Gideon demanded.

"According to several demons I questioned one of the Ancients has been seen. I wasn't able to get a certain name, but Baal or Beelzebub were two claims I heard. Ashtoreth was also mentioned," he said, frowning.

"Impossible," replied Gideon. "The Ancients either sealed away or dead. All six of the original Elders did it."

"One of the Fallen Three could easily have damaged that seal and allowed for one or two Ancients to escape. Supposedly the First was never even sealed," pointed out Gregory.

"All of the Fallen Three are dead, they would have had to do that hundreds of years ago," said Gideon, remembering overhearing Odin mention it. Odin was one of the only modern Elders to have met the Unfallen Three.

Gregory gave him an odd look, unsure of why the other knew of that. "That doesn't mean they didn't damage it prior to their death. It's even possible one of their descendents ruptured the seal slightly. Cassius Morgenstern may have done it prior to his death."

The Fallen Three were the Elders Lucifer Morningstar, the original Angel of Death Azrael and the Angel of Destruction Sammael. To the modern Elders relatively little was actually known about why the Fell, but it is generally agreed that it was one of the worst events in their history. Almost half of the Elders and whitelighters of that time fell creating the first darklighters. The remnants still existed with the Morgenstern clan and several others but that was it.

"Either way, an Ancient being active isn't an issue for us right now. We need to deal with Kali and Wyatt. I wouldn't be surprised if she was giving birth now."

* * *

><p>Blair watched little Kali toddle around the Manor's attic seemingly searching for something. She knew the toddler was just bored and that bored darklighter babies were prone for searching for anything to do. And that bored half witch half darklighter babies were prone to setting things on….<p>

"Kali, no, do not send things on fire," Blair scolded. The toddler gave her a wide eyed innocent look. "Sweetie, just no."

Piper opened her mouth to ask just how likely it was for little Kali to set something on first in the attack when she was interrupted by the sound of someone orbing into the attic.

It was actually Leo for once.

"Blessed," he trailed off at the rather murderous look Piper gave him.

The sudden sounds of dark orbing and orbing filled the attic. Wyatt was gently holding Kali who was scowling at him. The crotch of her jeans was soaking wet. Dirk was holding onto Azmeon's arm while an unknown darklighter stood next to him, a peaceful smile on his face. Rose was holding onto Bianca's arm, other hand glowing the familiar golden glow of whitelighter healing. Bianca had a massive cut on her arm and smaller one's on her face where demon's had gotten to close.

"I think I'm in labor," Kali announced.

"You think?" muttered Blair.

Everyone scrambled, trying to figure out what to do. They couldn't exactly take her to the hospital with no paperwork or id cards. Wyatt just orbed her downstairs to the bedroom she had been staying in helping her lay back.

"Ow!" she yelped suddenly feeling a contraction. "Not fun!"

"Labor isn't normally fun," said her father. He attempted to orb downstairs and suddenly couldn't. His eyes widened in alarm. Was the Manor also spelled to prevent dark orbing…but wait, he had managed to dark orb in just fine. What was going on?

Blair ran into the room, frustrated by her inability to shimmer down from the attic. She was holding little Kali on her hip. Everyone else ran in behind her.

"Okay, everyone out who doesn't have healing abilities or isn't related to me," ordered Kali, gasping in pain again. Her leg kicked out, almost hitting Wyatt in face; he was trying to remove her jeans and he barely caught her flailing limb. "Actually, Chris can stay too."

Leo's eyes widened in alarm, realizing that included him. Surrounded by darklighters and assassin witches with Wyatt being the only…He relaxed when she mentioned Chris being allowed to say.

"Um, Kali, I think we have a problem though," said Chris, giving her a worried look. "Magic doesn't seem to be working."

"Oh fuck. You know what, whatever. Women have obviously managed to do this in the past and I should be fine. By the way, I completely blame you for magic failing," she informed Wyatt.

"Why is it my fault?"

"Because I said so." She attempted to kick out at him again, but he had had the common sense to grab her foot again after her previous kick. "Motherfucker!"

Chris stared worriedly at his friend. And avoided staring at her rather obvious crotch; no one had bothered to put a blanket overtop her.

"We need to call a midwife. None of us know what we're doing and one would be helpful."

"Does anyone even know of a midwife that could make an emergency house call," asked Kali, blue eyes widening in worry. The fact that no one knew what they were doing hadn't even occurred to her.

"Oddly enough yes," said Dirk. "I just hope she's not presently in the Underworld." He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and hit a number on the keypad. "Where are you presently," he asked. He waited a moment for the woman's reply. "How quickly would you be able to reach Halliwell Manor?" Everyone else heard a sudden increase in noise but was unable to actually tell what she was saying. "Yes, I said Halliwell Manor. How quickly can you get here!" He flipped his phone shut a few moments later.

"She'll be here in a half an hour."

"Why do you have a midwife on speed dial," asked Rose, giving her uncle an odd look.

"I don't. It's a friend of mine who has practice as a midwife; she helped Cassandra when she was giving birth to Kali," he explained.

* * *

><p>Piper paced downstairs, jumping slightly every time she heard a yell from upstairs. Blair was clutching little Kali who looked less than impressed and was squirming slightly. She wanted to run around and play with little Wyatt who was chewing on his teddy bear. She started when she heard the sudden banging at the Manor door. Phoebe hurried to open it.<p>

Opening the door she saw a golden eyed woman standing there. A bag was thrown over her shoulder and she appeared flustered.

"Uh, who are you," asked Phoebe, giving her a concerned look.

"I'm the midwife Dirk called to help Kalisandra give birth," she said, fingers nervously tapping at the door. "Do you mind letting me and telling me where she is?"

"She's upstairs," said Phoebe slowly. The woman pushed past her and rushed up the steps. Phoebe thought she heard her mutter 'that girl better not have given birth already.'

"Hey, that's the woman from the bridge," said Ben, head poking out from the living room.

* * *

><p>"How far is she dilated," demanded the woman as she ran into the room. She shoved her bag into Bianca's arms.<p>

"I have no clue," replied Dirk, holding his daughter's hand. He ignored the fact that Kali was slowly crushing his fingers.

"Men," the woman muttered.

"Who are you," demanded Leo, giving the golden eyed woman a leery look.

"The names Lorraine," she snapped. She dropped down and looked in between Kali's legs. "Oddly enough, you're almost fully dialated. You must have been in labor for a while now," Lorraine commented.

Dirk snickered slightly at the name Lorraine gave. She threw him a dirty look. "I'd estimate that within the next hour or so your children will be here. How many are you pregnant with," she asked, eyeing Kali's rather large stomache.

"Twins," Kali grunted, feet straining against Wyatt and Chris's hands.

"I'm surprised this is going so quickly then," Lorraine murmured.

"Yeah, well I just want this done and over with. I want to hold my babies," Kali grumbled.

The hour passed surprising quickly and just as Lorraine said Kali was fully dilated. "Okay, now I want you to push. Bianca, please put the knife nearer to me, I need to deal with the umbilical cords."

Kali pushed, feet pressing even harder against Wyatt and Chris. The brothers exchanged looks, bracing themselves against her presses.

"Okay, just one more push now and Baby number one will be ready to greet the world," Lorraine said soothingly. Kali grunted and Lorraine scooped up the baby that followed. A neat cut dealt with the umbilical cord and she passed the infant on to Rose who was holding a cloth to clean off the baby. The child screamed in distaste of being out in the real world.

The second baby took only minutes to be born, reliving Lorraine. A part of her had almost feared that it would take longer or she would have to perform a C-section to get the second out. Another quick cut and a pass to Bianca this time allowed for Baby Number Two to be cleaned off and dressed. She was demonstrating similar displeasure as her sister.

Lorraine speedily dealt with the afterbirth, grimacing as she did so. She hated this particular part of birth; placentas were incredibly disturbing to look at.

Bianca silently passed the baby she was holding to Kali. Rose handed Wyatt the other. Both parents stared down in awe at their children; Wyatt sat down at the head of the bed where Kali rested, leaning against her slightly. The babies' blurry eyes stared up at their parents.

"Hey sweeties, welcome to the real world."


End file.
